


Married to a Playboy

by armygirl0616



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, CEO Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Korean Characters, Marriage of Convenience, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armygirl0616/pseuds/armygirl0616
Summary: "Remember you're my wife now, your body belongs to me." Jimin whispered softly in my ear.I tried to pull away from him."Nuh uh, these people don't know about our marriage being arranged, we need to sell it. Just try to look like you're enjoying yourself. Relax." He breathed in my ear, causing my skin to tingle.When Kang Soo Ah discovers she is arranged to marry the wealthy playboy, Park Jimin, she reluctantly agrees. She desperately needs the funds from the marriage to take care of her ailing mother.Jimin isn't ready to marry, he's still young and wants to have fun. He can't become the new CEO of his family business until he marries, and starts a family.Both their pasts haunts them, and threatens their budding relationship. Will they learn to love each other?
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers! Warning this story includes adult themes such as strong language, smut, and suicide. This is a Park Jimin Alternate Universe story where Jimin is the son of a wealthy businessman.Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung, and Kang Seulgi are age 29. Kang Soo Ah is 27 years old. Min Yoongi is 30 years old. 
> 
> All Characters despite based on real people are purely fictional. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think of my story!

"Soo Ah! Could you have at least worn a pretty dress? You're meeting your future husband today!" My mother glances at me, disappointed in my unflattering sweatpants and sweater I'm wearing.

"What does it matter? We're getting married anyways." I roll my eyes at my nagging mother.

We take a seat inside the fancy traditional Korean restaurant, awaiting my future husband and his parents. The delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen make my stomach grumble as we wait for them to arrive. 

"They're late."I glance up at the clock on the wall of the restaurant. It's already fifteen minutes past the time of our reservation.

"Just be happy they're willing to accept you as their new daughter in law. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"It's not like I had much choice." I blow a puff of air up, making my bangs fly up.

"Here's a recent picture of your future husband." My mother pulls out a Forbes magazine from her purse, and on the cover is Jimin with dyed blonde hair, wearing a nice fitted suit. I have to admit Jimin is definitely good looking, but he has a reputation for being a playboy. The article mentions several of his famous ex girlfriends from supermodels to gorgeous actresses. 

"Eomma I've seen his pictures already." I say bored as I flip through the magazine.

"He looks like that, and look how you dress..." she clicks her tongue in disapproval. 

I used to care about my appearance before, when I was happy... when I had Yoongi. After we broke up, I've had a very rough year and my looks are the least of my worries.

The door to our private room finally opens, and a friendly looking middle aged couple walks in both smiling brightly. They bow respectfully to us and hug my mother.

"We apologize for being so late! Please forgive us." The man says. 

"It's alright Mr. Park." my mother responds smiling. "This is my daughter Kang Soo Ah."

They both beam at me and I can't help but smile back, they seem so kind and genuine. 

"You look like your father." Mr. Park remarks as he steps back and takes a good look at me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." Mrs. Park embraces my mother making my mother's eyes tear up at the mention of my late father. 

"Thank you, I wish he could be here to see you both again, it's been so long since we've last met up."

"That's partially my fault, I should have tried harder to find you all." Mr. Park says, his eyes begin to redden. He quickly wipes away a single tear before coughing.

"It's quite alright, don't worry we're together again, that's all that matters." My mother says taking a seat. She quietly groans in pain as she sits down next to me.

I glance at her worriedly, she gives me a reassuring look and manages to smile. I know she's enduring the pain from her illness, as she pretends to be fine.

At that moment, he walks in the room, Park Jimin. The pictures I've seen of him do not do him justice. He was even more good looking in person. His blonde hair, that flawless skin, those sharp clear eyes. He struts in wearing a white shirt, denim jeans, and a leather jacket draped over him. Well at least I'm not the only one underdressed for our engagement meeting. He bows to us and as he strolls over to our table.

"This is our son, Park Jimin" Mr. Park says proudly.

"Jimin, you've grown so much!" My mother says looking up at him.

"Mrs. Kang, it's nice to see you again" Jimin replies with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I say bowing. 

The look of disappointment is written all over his face, before I can look up, he quickly scurries out the door.

"Where's he going?" My mother asks, just as surprised as me that he left.

Mr. Park awkwardly laughs as Mrs. Park runs out to chase after her son.

"I apologize for my son's disrespectful behavior, I'm sure he'll come around. Kids these days they're afraid of settling down, just look at the rate of marriage in this country." Mr. Park says shaking his head.

I can see my mother seething with anger at Jimin's actions, but she forces an understanding smile at my future in laws. 

~~~

One month later 

It's the day of my wedding, my mother is ecstatic I'm finally getting married, she was beginning to worry it wouldn't happen while she was alive. "You look so beautiful!" She says her eyes filling with tears as she adjusts my veil. 

"Eomma, I'm scared..." I finally admit.

"Honey I know his parents, they're good people, he's a good guy too! I can tell." She says reassuringly.

"If you say so..." I scoff. So what if he didn't like my appearance, he didn't have to leave like that!

"I know he was rude to us, but I think he'll come around. I know it!" She's always trying to find the positive out of situations.

It's time for the wedding to commence, and I don't even have a proper wedding party. No friends nor family have come from our side. My father isolated us so well, it's a miracle I even met my ex boyfriend Yoongi.

I walk down the aisle with Jimin's father, since I don't have mine to walk with. 

"You look beautiful Soo Ah, I'm proud to be your new father in law." Mr. Park says with a smile. I sheepishly smile back at him and nod my head as I walk with him through the magnificent church doors, towards the altar.

The enormous crowd of people stand up and all stare at me. For once, I actually feel beautiful and smile at the happy faces I see in the crowd. I notice a few young women who don't look too pleased to see me, and some even scoff at me. They must be the women in love with Jimin.

The beautiful classical music plays, as we stride along and I'm in awe at the beautiful blue decorations Jimin's mother put into the wedding. The wooden altar is draped with light blue tulle, the church pews lined with light blue ribbons and bouquets of white flowers hanging. Mrs.Park is beaming at us as we step closer, her eyes brimming with tears. You would think she actually cares for me the way she looks so happy to see me.

And finally my attention moves towards the groom, my husband to be. My breath hitches in my chest when I see him. His jet black hair is sleeked back exposing his forehead, and he's dressed so dapper in his black and white tuxedo that fits so perfectly on him.

He looks bored and glances at his watch, until he finally glances up at me. He pauses for a second, and seems to stare a bit longer than he should, making me blush.

Why is he looking at me like that? 

I admit I do look completely different, now that I'm all dolled up, wearing layers of makeup. Mrs. Park purposely picked the sexiest wedding dress, but it can only do so much for my thin figure. I work two jobs and take care of my ailing mother, eating only once a day. 

Jimin continues to quietly stare at me as if he's undressing me with his eyes and I don't like it one bit. 

I become angrier the more he stares and I glare back at him, the look on my face surprises him and he begins to smirk.

Now he's smirking? I'm getting even more annoyed looking at him. I focus on the wedding vows and quickly say "I do", waiting for him to respond.

Everyone stays quiet as we await his answer. Several girls in the crowd look like they're about to cry. Jimin has this evil grin on his face and glances at me dead in the eyes, and finally says " I do." His parents sigh a breath of relief. 

Did he really say I do? I almost wanted him to refuse, why didn't he? 

"Now you may kiss your bride." The pastor announces.

Wait a minute.... I forgot about this part. Within a moment his arms are wrapped around my waist, as he looks deep into my eyes. His face only inches from mine and suddenly my face burns hot. I look at those plump pink lips that he begins to lick seductively, and I close my eyes. 

His lips touch mine, and they're soft and warm as he presses them against mine. He smells unbelievably good, his scent so intoxicating. I can't help but kiss him back, until we hear the pastor coughing uncomfortably.

Oh my God, we just made out in front of all these people. I'm mortified as I stand in front of them and cover my face.

Jimin you mischievous man!


	2. The reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I’m posting this ahead of schedule, because I’m excited to share it! I hope you enjoy and please comment what you think!

I entered the reception hall and sat at the center of the bridal party table, next to my new husband. His handsome best man, Taehyung, is seated next to him on the right. He waved enthusiastically at me and smiled, as I sit down. I waved back, he's been really nice to me since we met. 

On my left, I have Jimin's lady "friend" who shoots daggers at me with her eyes. I expected this since she refused to talk to me at the rehearsals. I didn't have any friends available to be my maid of honor, so Jimin decided his friend should be the maid of honor. 

I quietly picked at my fancy food, and drank the bubbly champagne. My husband winks at me from time to time, as he downs another glass of champagne. He doesn't even talk to me, he just looks at me like I'm a piece of meat, then starts laughing with Taehyung. I ignored him, until the DJ announces, "Ladies and Gentleman, the married couple will now have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Park."

Oh god no! I haven't danced in public in years!

Now Jimin glanced at me grinning, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. Despite the amount of champagne I drank, I have no inclination to dance. I am stiff as a board, as he maneuvered next to me, placing one hand behind the small of my back and the other hand holding my hand upright. He began to step forward even closer, closing the gap between us. I felt his firm chest pressed against mine and he tightens his grip around my waist. I glanced at him wide eyed, shocked at how bold he's being right now. We've barely even spoke the past month, and now he's already kissed me, and is holding me so close. 

"Remember you're my wife now... your body belongs to me." Jimin whispered in my ear. 

I tried to pull away from him.

"Nuh uh, these people don't know about our marriage being arranged, we need to sell it. Just try to look like you're enjoying yourself. Relax." He breathed in my ear, causing my skin to tingle. 

Why am I reacting this way? 

I let him lead me around the dance floor, as I clumsily tried to follow.

"You're doing fine, just let me lead you." he said, as we both glide around the dance floor. His body moved so fluidly, it's mesmerizing watching him dance. He captivated everyone in the room, as they all stare at us.

I can't help, but smile as I actually enjoy being with him like this. He seemed to be in his element dancing, and I see a side of him that I hadn't noticed before. 

"What's this, a smile?" He said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I'd never see that beautiful smile." 

"I'm just pretending for them." I glanced over at his parents and my mother who are both beaming at us. 

I can pretend we're actually in love just for tonight.

After our dance is over, I strolled over to our table. As I passed the maid of honor, she stuck her foot out, causing me to trip over it. I fell face forward onto the table, sending a glass of champagne into the air. It lands, spilling on top of my beautiful dress and splashed the drink in my face. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl pretended to help me get up. I got up quickly and examined the damage done to my dress. 

It's ruined! 

"You really should be more careful where you walk." She pretended to sound concerned. 

I ball my fists as I glare at her.

"That wasn't very nice Seulgi." Jimin rushed over to me, bringing me a handkerchief. I take it and pat my face with it to dry myself.

"What do you mean? It was clearly an accident!" She responded, pretending to be innocent.

"Seulgi I saw everything. Don't do that again." Jimin warned.

"But Jimin..." Seulgi looked like she's holding back tears from being scolded. 

Jimin gave her a warning look that instantly shuts her up.

"Here, let me help you." Jimin patted my dress with another handkerchief.

"Thank you Jimin... I got it." I took the handkerchief and head to the ladies room.

"Why don't you change into something else?" he suggested seeing how ruined my dress is. I reeked of alcohol and the yellow stains covered my dress. It stuck to me uncomfortably, making my dress almost see through. I caught Jimin staring and licking his lips, until he notices the disgusted look on my face. His eyes quickly shifted back up to my eyes.

"I think I'm done for the night, tell everyone I have a headache..."

"But... we have to cut our cake..." he almost whined, looking back at the decadent layered caked.

"Oh... right. Fine, I'll change and come back."

I quickly went to our hotel suite and find a dress that I was supposed to wear on our honeymoon. I scoffed at the thought of being alone with Jimin on our honeymoon. No way I'm letting him touch me tonight.

A light knock drummed against the door.

"Do you need any help?" Jimins soft voice asked.

"No, I'm fine just go." 

"Come on. I have to look like I'm worried, besides people will think it's weird that you locked me out."

"I'm changing, you can wait out there."

"I'm your husband, I'll see you naked anyways."

"No you won't!" 

"You know I have a key... I'm just being polite..."

"If you open that door, I swear I'll..."

The door abruptly opened and I'm dressed in only my panties and bra. 

"Oh my God Jimin! Get out!" I tried to cover myself with my hands.

Jimin quickly closed the door behind him and glanced at me, biting his bottom lip. "I'll just sit down in here..." he took a seat on the couch in the suite facing me.

What is he expecting a show or something? 

"I'll finish changing in the bathroom." 

Jimin quickly got up and stepped in front of the bathroom, blocking my way in. He looked me up and down, making me blush a crimson red.

"You're too thin, but I like it... maybe we should start our honeymoon early?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

"Don't look at me, you pervert! Move out of my way!" I raised my voice, hoping he'll let me pass.

"Calm down, the people out there will hear you! I'm just teasing." He finally steps away, but the look of lust in his eyes made me very uncomfortable. I quickly close the door behind me and slipped on the dress. I zipped up the dress, but couldn't get the zipper up any higher without help. Why do they make dresses like this? What if I lived alone and had no one to help zip it up?

"Uh Jimin?" I opened the door slightly, and poked my head out.

"Yes?" Jimin responded a bit too eagerly.

"Can you zip me up?" I opened the door a bit, to let him in.

"Oh of course!" Jimin quickly stepped in and turned me around. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, as the hairs began to stand up. I felt his dark eyes scanning over me again.

"I usually take these dresses off, not the other way around." he said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, "Just hurry, we need to go back before people begin to wonder why we're taking so long."

"Taking long doing what?" He asked smirking.

"You know..." My face grew hot from blushing.

"Maybe we can... make them wait." he grinned mischievously.

"Oh please, just zip it up already!" I said frustrated.

"Ok fine" he finally zipped up the dress, and then his hands wrapped around my waist and he turned me around to face him in a swift move. I'm standing so close, looking up into his eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. My heart began to race, and I gulped as I felt his breath against my cheek. He's so close, I could barely look him in the eyes as his face lowered closer to mine.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" he teased, with a smirk spread across his handsome face. His cocky comment snapped me back to reality.

"No! Now move, we need to go back!" I pushed him out of the way. 

That was close, I almost fell for him again! 

We head back to the ceremony and now I'm wearing my elegant red dress. This dress is more comfortable, and at least I can breathe in it. Jimin followed behind me and as we entered the reception hall, he took my hand and walked with me to our table. I felt everyone's eyes on us as we walked by and some spectators are smiling at us happily. His parents couldn't be more happier, as they watched us walk to our seats. My mother nods approvingly.

I almost wish this whole thing was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will go up on Wednesday, if I’m not too busy. I’ll post this story weekly. Hope you liked it!


	3. Toast

"The maid of honor and best man will now do their speeches." The announcer said over the speakers as the music comes to a halt. 

Taehyung stood up confidently with a boxy smile spread across his handsome face. He cleared his throat and began to speak. 

"I can't believe my best friend is getting married! We've been friends since we were kids and I love him like a brother. I don't know Soo Ah well, but she seems like a nice girl. I hope she can make him happy. I'll miss going out with you to pick up girls! You're the best wingman!" he said, chuckling while glancing at Jimin. The crowd laughed awkwardly, while searching my face for a reaction. I continued to keep the fake smile on my face, it's not like I didn't know about Jimin's playboy ways.

"I wish you both the best!" He lifted his champagne glass to toast as everyone else joined in.

Jimin hugged his best friend, they whispered to each other and Jimin playfully smacked Taehyung on the back. Seulgi stood up now, and I rolled my eyes as she readied herself to speak. 

"My good friend Jimin, I don't know why you decided to get married, especially this fast... but I support you no matter what you do! I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. I'm still in shock, especially since I never even met her! I don't know what she's done to bewitch you into marrying her, but she better be good to you." We made eye contact and I glared back at her. Could she be any more obvious how in love she is with him. 

Jimin grinned happily again, completely unfazed with how inappropriate Seulgi is being. The crowd looked a bit uncomfortable with her, but they toasted nonetheless. 

"Now the lovely couple will say their speeches." The announcer said.

Oh no I didn't make a speech! What will I say?

Jimin stood up first, clearly more prepared than me. Everyone's eyes were glued to him.

"I first met Soo Ah when she was a little girl, she was so cute and kept calling me oppa. That was the first time I fell in love. She followed me around everywhere and copied everything I did. I told her she was annoying and she ran off to her mother crying. I felt bad, so I gave her a flower. She took it and told me she'd marry me one day. I told her, 'sure let's do it!' I never thought that would actually happen, but here we are 22 years later." 

The crowd was filled with delightful smiles and clapped in approval. I stared at Jimin with my mouth agape, I don't remember that happening! I have to give it to him, the man can think on his feet. What a bullshit story, I'd remember if I did something so silly as proposing to someone. I felt everyone's eyes on me, as it's now my turn to do my speech. My heart was pounding so fast like it would burst out of my chest. How can I go after a speech like that?

"Uh..." I mustered, barely able to stand as my legs felt weak beneath me. I've never been good at public speaking. I forced myself to stand up, and as I looked around the room at all those expectant faces, I suddenly felt dizzy. Jimin noticed and quickly motioned for me to take a seat.

"I apologize my new wife is very shy...on her behalf I just want to thank you all for coming out. We appreciate you all making it out on such short notice. We are both so happy and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." He glanced at me with a loving look in his eyes that I've never seen before, whereas before he looked at me with indifference or with lust. I'm amazed with his acting skills! I pretended to shyly smile back and nodded in approval.

"Please wish us well and enjoy the rest of the reception!" 

I instantly felt relieved that I didn't have to say a thing. Jimin is so good at public speaking, it was like he was born for this. He saved me once again tonight.

"And now the couple will cut the cake." The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers once again.

We strolled over to the decorative cake table. The elegantly decorated cake was colored white and light blue in different layers with ribbons and floral designs intricately drawn on the fondue. It's so extravagant and detailed. I almost don't want to ruin the cake by cutting it. The photographer stood by, ready to take pictures of us, and I plastered a fake smile on my face once again.

Jimin nudged me, "Try to look like you're in love, not constipated." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You look constipated, would it kill you to smile?"

"I am smiling!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Very badly." 

"How about now?" I said smiling so widely. my cheeks hurt.

"Ok now you look creepy." he said laughing.

I looked at my reflection on the mirrored glass cake stand, and laughed at my reflection. I did look ridiculous.

Flashes of bright lights blind me as I try to cut the cake straight with Jimin's hand over mine.  
Jimin take a slice of cake and tried to feed me. I open my mouth waiting for it, but then he smashes it in my face!

"My makeup! How dare you!"

I grabbed a slice and tried to smash it in his face too, but he ran off before I could. I finally caught up to him and shoved the cake forcefully onto his plump lips, spreading it all over his chin and up his nose. He wiped it off laughing as I triumphantly cackle. 

"Aw they're so cute! Momma I can't wait to get married!" A cute little girl with bouncy curls said to her mother.

No little girl don't be like me! Marry someone you love! I wish I could have said to her. 

We cleaned ourselves up and head back to the table to finish eating. 

"The photographer is leaving now. You can go back to our suite if you want. I'll tell them you feel sick from drinking." Jimin was being nice now and I wasn't expecting that, I nodded my head and go to my room. I'm dying to get away from these fake people that seem to only be here to find out why the playboy Jimin was getting married. 

"Leaving so early?" Taehyung asked me tilting his head in curiosity as I walked past him.

"Oh yes I'm tired." 

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Yes..." I tried to sound convincing.

"How about a dance?" He asked with an irresistible smile.

"Oh no, I'm not good at that sort of thing..."

"What about one slow song? You did fine with Jimin."

"Oh no I'm sorry."

"Ah ok..."he let me leave and I felt myself blushing. It's not often I'm asked by a handsome man to dance.

I went back to my room, hoping I can get some sleep. Being in a wedding is extremely exhausting! I hope Jimin doesn't expect anything tonight, I'm too tired and I barely know him! 

I peeled off my dress and hung it in the closet. I washed off all of my makeup and took a relaxing hot shower. My beautifully styled hair got a good scrubbing, and I purposely wear my old pajamas that are far from sexy. 

"Ah" I sighed as I climbed into the luxurious king sized bed. I curled under the blanket, pulling up the covers to my nose. Closing my eyes and dozed off within seconds.

Within hours, I heard my doorknob shaking as someone tried to get in unsuccessfully. I opened one eye and tried to focus in the dark, the door swings open and a dark figure walked in. Jimin's here... maybe I should have slept on the couch to avoid him! Jimin stumbled in clumsily throwing his shoes off and stripping off all of his clothes, until he's left only in his briefs.

"Are you ready for me, my bride?" Jimin's hoarse voice filled the room. 

I pretended to sleep as I shut my eyes tightly and tried to fake snore.

"I know you're awake!" His voice suddenly deepened as he now uses his busan accent. 

The accent made his voice sound deeper and more aggressive, almost intimidating. I admit it made me begin to quiver.

Not tonight! I'm not ready! He's practically a stranger!

He climbed into the bed and crawled over to me, pulling the blanket off of me with one swift motion.

He's really doing this!

I kept my eyes shut, hoping he gives up. Jimin's hungry gaze roams over my body, from my head down to my toes. 

"Soo Ah are you really asleep?" 

I ignored him.

"Ugh stop faking it!" he used that sexy busan accent again.

"Really?" He huffed in disbelief. Getting out of the bed, he quickly got dressed and left, slamming the door loudly on his way out. 

Where could he be heading this late at night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I hope you can provide me feedback if you like the story so far! 
> 
> For those not familiar with busan accents, it’s like a tough guy sounding accent. Jimin is from busan and occasionally will use his accent. It has a more sing song way of speech. Busan men are known for their more masculine ways and speech. I find it sexy as well because they also deepen their speech at a lower range. Search YouTube to see what I mean. Also if you watch kdramas watch reply 1997 they’re from busan and all talk with that accent.


	4. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some risqué scenes nothing too crazy... yet 😏

I'm awakened in the morning feeling the heat from the sun on my face. I turned over and opened one eye with Jimin facing me shirtless! I quickly jolted out of the bed, covering myself with the blanket. He didn't move at all, despite all the commotion I made.

When did he get here? 

I rushed to the bathroom to change my clothes and wash up. Purposely, I made loud noises, hoping to wake him. He needs to get decent before I come out. I stuck my head out the bathroom door and peeked over at the bed.

Jimin's bare ass is all I saw. He was laying on his stomach, sprawled out with the blanket only covering right beneath his perfect bum. 

He slept with me in the nude! 

I audibly gasped and tried to close the door, but I can't help but sneak a peak at him... his toned derrière looked so muscular yet round.

Blushing as I stared at him, I must admit my husband has the body of a Greek God. He suddenly began to move, stretching as he sat up and that's when I see IT. I looked away feeling my face growing hot. 

Wow...

I closed the door lightly, hoping he didn't see me peeking. Now that he's awake, hopefully he'll get dressed now. 

Suddenly the door flied open with Jimin staring at me and still very much in the nude.  
He stepped in the bathroom as I tried to make myself small in the corner. The bathroom suddenly feels a lot smaller with the two of us inside.

"Are you going to help me with this or just stand there?" He asked looking down at his raging erection. 

"You're disgusting!" I shouted at him as I covered my eyes.

"I don't think you really feel that way. I saw you checking me out." He took a step further and now I'm freaking out. 

"Stay back! Don't you dare touch me!" 

"Woman I told you, your body is mine, now put it to use for me!" His voice hoarse from sleep.

I can't give in to him yet!

"I'm not your whore!" I shouted back.

"You're whatever I want you to be!" His voice terse. The usual softness completely gone.

"I can't... I just met you..." I felt my eyes begin to burn as tears started to form. This isn't how my marriage is supposed to be! I'm supposed to be in love! I didn't think Jimin would be this way! 

Jimin stepped back and took a deep breath. He relaxed his jaw as he looked away. I peeked up at his face to see if he would let me leave.

"Just get out, I need to shower. Now!" He barked, making me jump up and dash out of the bathroom, relieved.

Phew that was close! 

The mental image of Jimin nude enters my mind making me blush again. 

Why does he have to be so damn hot! I know we eventually have to do the deed, but can I at least get to know the man first? 

•••

While Jimin's showering, I head downstairs to the restaurant. Taehyung had texted us to join him for breakfast and I wanted to leave the room, so I left early. 

Taehyung was already seated at a table and waved me over when he saw me enter. He looked incredibly handsome wearing a nice pressed green shirt and khaki slacks. His raven dark hair looked so shiny in the sunlight. He greeted me with that cute boxy smile and tells me to have a seat. 

"Soo Ah, how was your night?" Taehyung asked me glancing at me full of interest, his eye brow raised. 

"Oh it was ok..." I tried not to blush. 

"Ok? That's it? I wasn't expecting that answer..." Taehyung asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah..." I took a seat in front of him.

"That sounds disappointing..." He frowned at me questioningly.

We ordered coffee from the waiter and both take a sip from our coffees awkwardly. Taehyung is nice, but I don't know him that well and I'm worried I might say something that will expose our arranged marriage. If the company finds out the marriage isn't genuine, they may not think Jimin is really ready to take over as CEO. 

"He's taking a long time to join us..." Taehyung said as he glances at his fancy watch. 

"He said he needed to take a shower." My face turned several shades of red when I think of why his shower may be taking so long...

"Oh ok... So how did you guys meet again?" Taehyung asked eagerly.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I just can't believe he's known you since he was 7 and I never met you!"

"Well we kept a long distance friendship..." I tried to keep up with the lie, Jimin told everyone.

"And you still wanted to marry him, after all these years?" Taehyung leaned in closer as if he was hoping I'd let him in on a secret. 

"Yes he's my first love..." 

"Wow that's amazing and really cute. I wonder why he's never mentioned you though."

I glanced wide eyed at Taehyung, unsure of what to say. I'm a terrible liar! 

"That's because she's my best kept secret." Jimin finally showed up behind me, making me jump. He bended down and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush bright red.

"Good morning my beautiful bride." He winked at me, as he sat down next to me.

I feel flustered as I tried to ignore Jimin's intense stare. I know he's just faking it in front of his friends, but I can't stop my heart from racing.

"You guys are too much." Taehyung rolled his eyes at us.

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked.

"You're looking at her like you want to eat her."

I choked on my drink as I stared wide eyed at Taehyung. 

"Oh, but I do." Jimin said, grinning his eyes crinkling. 

"Jimin!" I can't believe he said that!

Jimin smirked back at me.

"This is the first time I've seen you being this way and it's just weird. I feel like I'm the third wheel." Taehyung scrunched his nose in disapproval. 

Jimin shrugs in response, "wasn't Seulgi going to join us too?" Jimin asked Taehyung.

"She is... I think she will be down any minute." Taehyung glanced at his phone to see if Seulgi had texted him yet.

"Waiter, I'd like a caramel macchiato please." Jimin asked the waiter when he came by to take his drink order.

The waiter leaves to make the drink as we all began to skim through the menu. It's your typical breakfast food, but a bit fancier than what I normally eat. I know I'm ordering my favorite, pancakes and bacon. 

"Should we order when Seulgi gets here?" Taehyung asked as he studies the breakfast menu.

"No I know what she likes." Jimin said confidently.

I glanced at him with disdain, really? I must be invisible.

"Jimin what time did you go back to your room last night?" Taehyung asked. 

"Around 3 am." 

"Wow you left after me?" Taehyung's eyes suddenly widen. 

"Yeah I left the same time Seulgi left."

"Oh..." Taehyung quickly glanced at me uncomfortably. 

"There she is!" Jimin happily jumped up to give Seulgi a hug and a kiss on the cheek, when she strolled in the restaurant. She's dressed in a very revealing dress that showed off her toned physique. She has the body I envy and I felt self conscious as I've become too thin to have any kind of voluptuous curves. 

Seulgi smiled brightly at Jimin, but narrows her eyes at me.

"Oh good morning Soo Ah, I didn't know you'd be here with us." She glanced at me with her eyes full of contempt for me, yet a smile emerged on those red painted lips. 

I wanted to slap that fake smile off her face.

"Of course I'm his wife after all." I said smugly.

"Ah right I forgot for a moment." She chuckled like someone told a funny joke. 

I rolled my eyes, does he really need to bring her along?

Seulgi sat on the opposite side of Jimin, and leaned towards him, looking more like his new wife than I do. I don't know why I felt myself getting angrier. I'm just pissed he would be this disrespectful to me on our first day of marriage.

The waiter finally brought our food and I wolfed down my food, hoping to quickly return to the room. I felt uncomfortable with Seulgi here, who's hogged the entire conversation to be all about her.

"Soo Ah you have a good appetite!" Taehyung was surprised when he saw my empty plate.

"I didn't eat much yesterday, I'm starving!"

"Maybe she's pregnant..." Taehyung grinned widely at us.

Seulgi eyes grew big as she looked at Jimin in disbelief.

"Oh no! Impossible!" I quickly replied without thinking.

"You guys aren't trying for a baby? I thought you said your mom wants you to hurry and have kids." Taehyung said to Jimin.

"She does, but ... Soo Ah is not pregnant yet." Jimin said shortly.

"I think I'll go back to the room now." I've had enough of this.

"Are you sure?" Jimin asked.

"Yes!" I looked back and see Seulgi hanging over Jimin even more now, and as she caught me watching, she smirked at me and whispered something in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you did please leave me a comment 💜


	5. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t upload earlier, I’ll update again on Sunday! Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts! I’d love some feedback! Enjoy!

I sauntered to our suite and began to pack my clothes and other necessities for the trip. We are supposed to depart for our honeymoon destination soon. Jimin's parents paid for us to get first class tickets to Hawaii for two nights at a high end resort. I'm excited to go to Hawaii, a place I never imagined I would ever get to see in reality. 

This will be the first time I'll be completely alone with my new husband. Jimin's mother bought me a whole new wardrobe and slipped in some very sexy designer dresses and lingerie. I shook my head as I packed the thongs and lace bras. Does she realize I'm wearing these for her son? She must really want grandchildren...

I changed into one of the lesser sexy dresses and tried it on. It tightens around my small waist, emphasizing my hips and chest. It's not really my style, but at least this dress doesn't show cleavage or has a slit up the thighs like the other dresses. 

My mother in law even bought me high end luxury makeup. She must have spent a small fortune for all these clothes and makeup. I apply a bit of makeup and take some time to fix my hair.

Now that I'm Jimin's wife, I will also be in the spotlight and I have to look the part, whether I want to or not. I neglected my looks for far too long, letting my depression from my breakup with Yoongi take over me.

It doesn't take long for me to remember how to apply makeup and when I finish I admired myself in the mirror. 

Wow what a difference! Last month I looked like a different person. I have to admit it feels good to look nice again. 

Jimin finally showed up and went straight to get his luggage and packed his clothes. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Jimin asked me as he zipped up his luggage. 

"Almost." I replied.

"Good we leave in 10 minutes." He said shortly.

We both quietly finished packing and put all of our luggage by the door for the doorman to help us take down to the limousine.

•••

We arrived at the bustling airport and saw some paparazzi lined up by the entrance. When they spotted our limousine pull up, they immediately dashed over with their cameras ready to take pictures of us. I didn't realize Jimin was so popular, I knew he had a few fans, but this is a bit ridiculous. 

"Sir you need to get out before we get in trouble with all these people crowding us." Jimin's driver warned, worried he'll cause traffic issues.

"Yes we're leaving now. Come on Soo Ah this is what you signed up for." Jimin opened the limo door, he got out and straightened his suit as the cameras flashed blindingly bright lights at him. He turned around and helped me out of the car, I feel relieved I decided to dress up for the airport. 

Reporters bombarded us with microphones and flashing cameras shoved in our faces making me feel claustrophobic.

"Mrs. Park how does it feel to be married to Park Jimin?"

"Were you aware of his many girlfriends he's dated in the past?"

"How long have you been together before you married?"

"Where will you be honeymooning?"

"Are you planning to have children soon?"

"Just smile and wave, don't say a word." Jimin whispered in my ear. 

I do as he said as I tried to put on a fake smile and pushed through the growing crowd. 

"Wow she's beautiful!" I heard some people say as I walked by.

"That other model he dated was better looking."

"Is she some daughter of a chaebol?"

"No she's a nobody."

"Why would he marry someone like that?"

I stood frozen as I overheard their hurtful words. How could they be so mean? 

I balled my fists and the fake smile on my face began to fade. Jimin grabbed me by the wrist and lead me through the crowd until we make it past security. Finally, I can breathe now that it's just a few of us walking through the jetway to the entrance of the plane.

I've never been on a plane before, let alone first class and I anxiously board the plane. My legs felt like jelly as we strolled over to our seats. Our seats are a couple seat that lays back like a comfortable recliner. There's a curtain that surrounded us, we can use for privacy. Of course my in laws picked this type of seating for us. I sighed when I sat down relieved to be away from all the madness at the airport.

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked noticing my face growing pale.

"I've never flown before." I sat frigid in my seat.

"Oh it's ok, it's only the take off that's rough. We'll be fine." Jimin reassured me.

The air plane began to push forward and picked up its speed. It finally lifted off and shook violently, my ears popped and I felt my stomach flip as we ascended. I tightly shut my eyes and my knuckles turned white from how hard I'm gripping onto the arm rest of my seat. I held my breath, hoping the shaking stops soon. Suddenly a warm hand takes mine and squeezed it.

"It's ok Soo Ah." Jimin's soft voice soothed me.

Too frightened to do anything else, I take his warm hand squeezing it back tightly. After what feels like eternity, the air plane began to fly smoothly and I felt myself begin to relax as I unclenched my jaw. Jimin's hand stayed still holding onto mine. 

Should I move my hand or wait for him to do it? I pretended to yawn and lifted my arms up to let his hand go. As soon as the flight attendant comes by, I ordered wine to help my nerves and Jimin ordered a bottle of soju.

Jimin is too busy doing work on his laptop to pay attention to me, so I pulled out my latest romance novel and immersed myself into it.

I'm on my third glass of wine, when I finally felt a good buzz and lied back in the recliner. I feel nice and warm as the alcohol courses through my veins.

The flight is a very long one and it's been a few hours already. It begins to darken outside and some passengers are already asleep as I hear the sound of snoring nearby. 

The flight attendant offers us blankets, ear plugs, and eye masks to help us sleep. I take all three and set my recliner back to sleep. I feel Jimin still up working, as he taps away on the keyboard intensely. I can see he takes his work very seriously and doesn't want to stop until the early hours. The drinks help me sleep right away, and I sleep facing away from Jimin under my warm blanket.

Awakened by the urge to pee, I get up and feel Jimin's arm somehow was wrapped around my waist. I turn over to see him sleeping peacefully, and I can't help but admire him, he really is quite handsome. Most women would love to be with him, but I know he's broken so many hearts.

I just hope mine doesn't become one he breaks. I can't go through something like that again, it'll kill me. I gently let Jimin's hand fall off of me, as I quietly get up and rush to the bathroom. I go to the cramped bathroom and hear the flight attendants chatting near the captain's cockpit. The thin walls let me hear everything clearly.

"Did you see Park Jimin is on the plane?" 

"Yes I saw he's with his new wife."

"Lucky bitch." 

"I know!"

"How'd she get so lucky?"

"Apparently they've been in love since childhood."

"That's so cute! Wow I didn't know he was so romantic!"

"I thought he was a player, doesn't he have a new girlfriend every month?"

"Yes, but I guess she doesn't care..."

"When he's that rich and handsome I guess you let things like that pass."

"I see it all the time, I'm sure he's still seeing other girls on the side."

"You think I have a chance with him?"

"Maybe... try talking to him."

"He didn't even notice me."

"I'll try then." 

"You're so bad! Right in front of his wife?"

"Yeah I'll do it while she's sleeping, I'll sneak him my number and the hotel I'm staying in."

"Girl you have got to tell me how it goes!"

"Of course!" 

So they want to steal my husband, let's see them try. 

Ugh why do I even care I'm just using him, like he's using me, but I can't help but feel livid as I leave the bathroom. 

I lay back down next to Jimin and allow myself to cuddle into him. I breathe in his intoxicating scent, reveling in it as I lay my head next to his. He smells so good! I wrap my arm around his body and he shifts pulling me even closer to him. My head is against his chest as I listen to his soft breathing and his heartbeat. He places his hands around my waist again and continues to slumber.

He looks like an angel when he sleeps. So sweet and cute, you'd never suspect he's actually a mischievous player. I wonder how often he lays like this with several women. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep in his warm embrace.


	6. Flight Drama

Waking up I found myself left alone as I felt the empty spot next to me. Where could Jimin have gone? Maybe the bathroom? There's really no where else he could be...it's a small plane.

I decided to go to the bathroom as well. After all, I drank a lot of wine and needed to pee! I went to the bathroom and overheard a familiar soft voice and a woman giggling.

"So I'm staying at that hotel too!" The giddy woman gushed.

"Oh you are?" Jimin's voice responded.

"Yes here's my number... in case you get bored." The flight attendant started giggling again.

I knew he was a playboy, he's not going to change for me, but on the flight to our honeymoon he's already talking to a woman?

"Well sweetheart you're beautiful and typically I would love to see you, but you see I'm on my honeymoon with my new bride."

"Oh that girl..." she said sounding irritated at the mention of me.

"Yes that girl is my wife."

"I've been watching the two of you, and I can tell you two aren't on good terms. Come see me, I promise you'll have a good time." 

"I'm sure I would, but I'll be busy with my wife."

"Wow you're turning me down?" She scoffed, sounding offended.

"Yes he is." I said, walking past the curtains, fuming.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this is an employees only area." The flight attendant said rudely.

"Then you won't mind me taking my husband." I grabbed Jimin's hand and dragged him back to our seats.

He had never seen me act this way and followed me with his mouth agape.

"Wow I didn't take you for the jealous type." Jimin said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not!" I said crossing my arms and pursing my lips.

"That's ok, it's cute to see you like this, I thought you didn't like me." Jimin commented.

"I don't, but I won't be made a fool!" 

"Shh... lower your voice people will hear you!" Jimin warned as he looked around the plane. 

"Anyway if I see that slut flirt with you again, I will..."

"Remember everyone is watching us. She's only interested in me because she knows I'm rich, otherwise she wouldn't have tried coming on to me." Jimin interrupted.

"You seemed to enjoy it!" I added.

"Of course, I always enjoy a beautiful woman talking to me."

"Jimin everyone knows I'm your wife."

"Yes and that's why I turned her down. This is just the beginning, this will continue to happen, it's part of my life and yours too. I need you to trust me."

"Ok." I said uncertain. How can I trust someone I don't know?

"Calm down. We're almost to Hawaii and then we can relax once we're off this plane."

I nodded my head in agreement and when the plane finally landed, I couldn't wait to get off the plane.

The landing was a lot smoother than the liftoff and I breathed a sigh of relief as we exited the plane. I saw that slutty flight attendant and I stared her down as we walked by. She avoided eye contact and continued to fake a smile at everyone and waved at all of us as we passed her. Jimin smirked when he saw how I glared at her.

"So now you act like my wife, but you won't act like it when we're in the bedroom." He whispered while we walked off the plane.

"I'm just doing this for public appearances, you told me to do that." I reminded him.

"Yes I know, but you're taking this quite serious, I didn't expect that."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, avoiding his gaze.

We got our luggage and headed out to our limo as we drove to the luxurious beach resort. I rolled down the window to enjoy the view. The air smelled fresh and salty. The sounds of seagulls and waves were comforting to hear. The beautiful palm trees line the streets as we passed by several tourist locations. We finally pulled up to the fancy resort and I was itching to get in the shower after that long flight. 

We quickly went up to our honeymoon suite and as we opened the door, we were met with red rose petals leading to the bed. On the King sized bed the rose petals formed a heart with a tray in the middle with a silver ice bucket filled with ice, champagne, and several chocolate covered strawberries beautifully decorated with speckled melted chocolate . There's a card sitting upright with a note reading 'enjoy your honeymoon, from Eomma and Appa.'

Wow my in laws are too much!

I stood in shock at the amenities they sent us. Everything looked so romantic and beautiful, any woman would love to be welcomed with this. I picked up a strawberry and took a big bite. The chocolate and strawberry tasted delicious and sweet as a bit of the juice ran down my chin. Jimin quickly opened the bottle of champagne expertly, not letting it pop or spill everywhere and poured a glass. 

This man loves to drink. He handed me the glass to my surprise.

"This is for me?" I asked wide eyed.

"Well yeah."

"Oh... thanks." 

He poured another glass and drank it down like water. I sipped my glass as I unpacked my clothes and essentials from my luggage.

Jimin started on his second glass and finished that quickly. By the time I finished unpacking, he had already drank the whole bottle. At this rate, he'll be drunk very soon. I shook my head as he started opening the mini bar to get more drinks.

I grabbed a change of clothes and got in the bathroom to shower. 

Ah finally, I really needed this shower. I let the water pour down on me warming my body and cleansing me.

I was almost done showering when the bathroom door flew open and an inebriated Jimin waltzed in clumsily.

Damn I forgot to lock the door! Why is he doing this again, this man doesn't give up? I'm not an easy woman and I've only slept with one man before.

"Get out!" I shouted at him behind the thin white curtains.

"I'm coming in there with you!" He grumbled as he started to strip.

"No you're not!" I said turning the water off, never mind that I still have soap suds on me. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped myself with it.

Jimin grunted , "You're no fun Soo Ah, I wanted shower sex."

"Jimin I told you, I'm not sleeping with you anytime soon!"

"Don't act like a prude, I know you want me." He said as he opened the curtain, exposing himself completely to me. 

He's so unabashed with nudity! 

I averted my eyes and rushed out of the bathroom. He hastily followed me out, dripping wet and got so close to me, I felt the heat from the hot shower radiating off him. He reeked of alcohol and I scrunched my nose up.

"Back off, you're drunk!"

"Because my wife won't sleep with me! You made me this way!" Jimin whined.

"I did no such thing! Jimin calm down! I told you, I'm not ready!"

"Dammit woman if I knew you'd be like this, I'd go see that flight attendant instead."

"What?" I gasped.

"You heard me, she was practically begging me to fuck her and if I wasn't married I would have."

"Good for you, go then! I don't care!"

"Ugh you're so infuriating! Do you know how many women I turned down for you?"

"Oh wow you're so awesome! I'm so happy my Husband didn't cheat on me!" I shouted sarcastically.

"You should be!" He angrily got in the shower and starts stroking his erection that hadn't gone down at all. I felt disgusted as he did this while I was still in his presence and hastily left him alone in the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed and once again I'm left with another sexy dress I have to wear. This one is long and black and cuts off at my shoulders revealing my collarbone and cleavage. 

I really needed to go shopping. I needed money, but I'll have to ask Jimin for it... I felt so helpless out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I wasn’t too happy with this chapter but here it is! I hoped you liked it!


	7. Recalled past

I decided to order room service while Jimin showered, hoping that eating would sober him up a bit. When he got out of the shower in only his towel, he opened his luggage and got dressed in front of me. I looked away and glanced at my phone to avoid watching him. I can't help but catch glimpses of him, his six pack and chiseled chest. I looked away before he caught me staring, his body is just amazing.

"Soo Ah..." Jimin interrupted the awkward silence between us.

"Yes?" 

"What do you want for dinner?" His tone softening.

"Oh I ordered room service for us."

"Really?"

"Yes, it should be here any minute."

As if on queue, there's a knock on the door. I hastily went to the door and opened it expecting to see the room service I ordered, but instead it's Seulgi standing there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"I came to see Jimin." she walked past me as she entered our room.

"Jimin!" She called out grinning mischievously.

What the hell does she think she's doing? How did she find us here?

Jimin came out equally surprised to see her. Well at least I know he didn't invite her.

"Jimin I missed you!" she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Why are you here?" Jimin asked after prying her hands off of him.

"I had my bikini modeling shoot moved to Hawaii since you're here, and so I figured I'd come see you."

"Seulgi, I'm on my honeymoon..." 

"I know, I thought I'd come join you for dinner."

"No you're not welcome." I said putting my foot down. Why would she think it's ok for her to come here? 

"I didn't ask you." she glared at me.

"Seulgi, let's talk in the other room." Jimin lead her to the bedroom of the suite as the two of them talk privately.

I tried to eavesdrop on them by the door.

"Seulgi I told you we can only be friends!"

"I don't believe you, I know you care for me!"

"I do, but only as a friend."

"Then what about that one time!" 

"I was drunk and you took advantage of that you know how horny I get when I drink!"

"Please Jimin, I should be your wife, not her!" 

"Seulgi I told you, I love her and that's why I married her."

"Stop lying, I know this marriage is fake! I never met her and suddenly you get married!"

"I'm not lying, she really is my first love."

"Shut up, you just met her!"

"Don't talk to me like that or you'll be out of my life permanently! I'm only staying friends with you because you were always there for me, since we were kids."

"That's because I love you Jimin!"

"Stop it, I told you I don't love you!"

"Jimin..." her voice cracked as she began to wail loudly. 

"Seulgi please leave! I'm on my honeymoon!" Jimin said between gritted teeth. 

"Fine, but I'll be back!"

She stormed off angrily, almost running into me as she slammed the door shut.

What the hell? 

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. I checked the peephole to make sure it's not another crazy woman here for Jimin.

"Room service!" the person announced.

I took the food and called Jimin out to eat at the table. Jimin came out from the bedroom and joined me at our dining room table. I ordered steak and mashed potatoes for him, he licked his lips and dug in happily.

"Thank you for ordering dinner, but I thought you'd want to go out to eat." Jimin said.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere." 

"Yes me too and I'm starving."

After eating a bit Jimin seemed to sober up a bit.

"Jimin why did you agree to marry me?" I finally asked.

"Because you're my first love." Jimin said with a grin. 

"No really! Why?" I asked skeptically.

"I was told I either marry you or someone else, so I can become the CEO." 

"And there's no one else you'd marry?" I pried, I'm surprised he didn't marry Seulgi.

"No."

"I find that hard to believe..."

"You really are my first love, you don't remember me, do you?"

"No what are you talking about?"

"I met you 22 years ago, when our parents used to get together often."

"But I would remember that!"

"I thought you would...But you were five years old at the time, so I can see why you wouldn't remember."

"You mean that story was real?"

"Yes it's real, I didn't make it up."

I tried to recall, but I couldn't remember Jimin at all.

"I was a bit upset you forgot me when I met you that night of our engagement. After all, you were the one who proposed to me!" Jimin frowned.

"I did no such thing!" 

"Yes you did! It's ok, I'll always remember." He said fondly.

I'm not sure if he's really telling the truth or not. We finished off our entree's and I started to pick off the rest of the strawberries and plopped them into my mouth. The sweet juices tasted delicious mixed with the chocolate. I moaned in pleasure after swallowing them. 

"Hm... I think you like it." Jimin said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh yes, it's good do you want one?" I asked ignorant of his less than innocent thoughts. 

"Yes, but feed it to me." Jimin said pointing to his luscious lips.

"Uh... you can feed yourself." I blushed bright red and felt my heart begin to race.

"Why is my wife so shy? It's just food, and I want you to feed me." 

I glanced at him while holding the strawberry, as I came closer. His grin grew wider as his plump lips parted in anticipation of the delicious morsel. As I was about to let one strawberry touch those plump lips, he grabbed my wrist and suddenly pulled me forward. His lips crashed into mine, making my eyes widen and I pulled away. His strong arms wrapped around me, not letting me go as I struggled to be released.

"You taste so sweet." Jimin said finally letting me go.

"Jimin! You can't do that!" I said horrified.

"What kiss my wife, why the hell not?"

I grabbed my purse and left the room furious. I head out to the patio outside of the lobby of the resort and sat down to calm myself. I felt my heart hammering in my chest, but I'm not sure if it's due to my anger or something else...

My phone started ringing, pulling me away from my thoughts of Jimin's soft lips.

Yoongi's name popped up in the screen... he must have heard about the wedding. I'm sure news of our marriage was covered by several media outlets, especially with that fiasco at the airport. I hesitated if I should answer or not... I still haven't recovered from when I caught him with that other woman. 

What the hell? I finally answered before my phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I cautiously answered.

"Hello Soo Ah?" His deep voice asked and all I could think of is how sexy he sounded. I shook my head, he's a cheater! I can't let those feelings come back and now I'm a married woman.

"Yes Yoongi what do you want?" I tried to sound assertive, as I felt myself growing weak by the sound of his voice.

"Is it true? You're married now?"

"Yes it's true."

"What the fuck? We haven't even been apart more than a year and you just marry some rich guy? Are you a gold digger now?" He asked, sounding furious. His hot temper was another issue we had. 

"No it's not like that! I have my reasons and besides, I don't need to answer to you!"

"He's a fucking playboy, why would you marry someone like that? He'll break your heart!"

"No! He's not like that, he loves me!" I said, barely able to spit out the lie.

"You're lying!" Yoongi always knew when I was lying, he could read me like an open book. Even now he still knows me so well.

"What the fuck is this about Soo Ah!"

"None of your business! Is this all you wanted to know?"

"No! I wanted to talk to you in person. Please I've changed, I promise."

"How have you changed?" I asked skeptically. 

"I quit drinking!"

"Really?" I recalled the nights he would drink until he passed out and I had to go pick him up from the bar. It started out once in a while to every night. He became so destructive and started hiding his drinking from me.

"Yes and that woman she wasn't who you thought she was. She was my counselor and she helped me go clean. I promise you nothing happened between us." That night I came home, I wanted to surprise him at his apartment and found him in the arms of a strange woman. I ran off with tears steaming down my face before he could say anything.

"Sure, so you wait until now to tell me. You're too late now." 

"Yes I wanted to wait until I was completely off the alcohol and in a better place. I'm actually doing really good now."

"That's good Yoongi."

"Can we meet up?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please just once." He said, almost begging.

"I'm a married woman now."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" His deep voice suddenly sounded intimidating as he hung up the phone.


	8. Jealousy

"Soo Ah who are you talking to?" Seulgi snuck up from behind me, after I ended the call.

"Oh, no one." I hoped she didn't hear anything. The last thing I need is her spreading rumors about me.

"I don't believe this marriage is real." Seulgi narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"I don't care what you believe." I replied dryly.

"I'm going to expose you!" She snarled.

"Jimin is your friend, why would you do that?" I couldn't believe the lengths she was willing to take to get her way. 

"Because I need him and you stole him from me." Seulgi said. I felt that she really meant it. That she really thought I stole something from her, that wasn't hers to begin with.

"Don't you think he would have married you instead of me if that were true?" I hoped she would realize how delusional she sounded.

"He wasn't ready yet, that's why." She said and I think she really believed that.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you talking to someone, is that your secret lover?" She smirked.

"What? No!" 

"You better not be cheating on Jimin! You're lucky he's even with you, someone so ordinary, so beneath him!" She scoffed as she eyed me from my head to toe. 

"It's none of your business who I was talking to, and don't you worry about our marriage."

"Hm, but I heard you say Yoongi, that sounds like a man's name." She said with that smile growing up wider. 

I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked off to go back to my room. Right before I turned down the hall, I spun around with a smirk on my face. "Don't barge in like that again, you might catch us doing something you don't want to see." I said with a wink.

Her face contorted in anger, her mouth opened about to say something and I walked away grinning to myself.

I went back to the hotel room and found Jimin in bed, working on his laptop again. We were on vacation and he was still working? 

If I don't consummate the marriage, I could get this marriage annulled? My mind began to work as I decided what to do. 

"I'm sorry Soo Ah..." Jimin's soft voice broke my train of thought.

I glanced up to see Jimin staring at me thoughtfully. 

"Sorry for what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For Seulgi and how I've been acting..." He set his laptop aside and gazed at me. 

"Your friend is in love with you, I think you need to stop leading her on if you don't want to be with her." 

"She's a sweet girl, she really is, she's always been crazy jealous though." 

"Is she your mistress?" I blurted out, I had been wanting to ask him this since I met her.

"No she's just a friend, we've been friends for a long time. I knew she was in love with me, and I've told her I don't feel the same way, but she's persistent." Jimin sighed.

"I see that..."

"There's only a couple of people I fully trust in this world. My parents, Taehyung and Seulgi." 

I realized how sad and lonely he must be. Being wealthy can be a curse, you never know if people actually like you or your money.

"Even you, I know you only agreed to this marriage for the money..." He stared at me intently, I looked down in embarrassment. He was right, I could have said no. I could have turned down the arranged marriage, but I knew my mother would have not only been ashamed that I refused the marriage, but she would still be waiting for her medical treatment. I felt obligated to do it and I wanted to help my mother, she's all I have right now. 

"I thought maybe you cared, maybe you remembered me when we were kids and that's why you agreed to this marriage, but I see you don't..." 

"I'm sorry too Jimin." I finally said and he raised his eyebrow, then ran his fingers through his silky thick hair.

"Don't be... I know I come on strong I get like that when I drink." He admitted. 

"Jimin... I know we're married, but I think we should take things slow..." I've only been with one other man, and the thought of sleeping with someone new still made me feel weird, even if he is as attractive as Jimin.

"That's going to be very hard for me to do, especially since I like to drink." Jimin chuckled.

"I know, but please. Let's get to know each other first." 

"Ok I'll do my best, but I think you'll have to lock me out of the bedroom when I drink too much... oh and please don't make me wait too long." 

"I won't."

I felt relieved and decided to shower to get ready for bed. I got out of the shower, wearing my unflattering old pajamas again. We didn't do much today, but I'm exhausted from jet lag. Jimin wad already in the bed and I glanced from him to the empty spot next to him.

"Are you sleeping here?" I hoped he would sleep on the couch.

"Of course."

"No funny business ok?" I crossed my arms to show him I was serious.

"I know." 

I crawled into the bed, and felt myself blush. It was the first night I would actually sleep with Jimin intentionally, all alone. I laid my head down facing away from him as I pulled the covers up to my chin. All bundled up and warm I felt waves of sleepiness taking over me. I closed my eyes and the lamp next to Jimin turned off. I heard Jimin close his laptop and rustling about, as he got comfortable in the bed. I let my heavy eye lids close and drifted off to sleep. 

•••

"Yoongi..." Soo Ah softly mumbled along with a moan filled with ecstasy.

Jimin had been sleeping, but was awakened by a sensual moan near his ear. He looked over at his new wife who was fast asleep, yet somehow experiencing a very arousing dream. She tossed and turned and arched her back until she finally released her high, moaning in pleasure and sighed deeply. Her body finally relaxed, and her breath evened out as she quietly continued to slumber.

Jimin felt his bulge tighten in his pajamas. His new wife's quiet moans stirred a heat inside of him that grew more day by day. He tried to ignore the blood flow to his lower region and closed his eyes. 

Who's Yoongi? 

For some reason Jimin felt a pang of jealousy. Who is the man that made his wife dream of him like that? His arousal soon turned into anger. 

•••

"Taehyung!" Seulgi screeched over the phone.

"What? Do you know what time it is?" Taehyung asked groggily, having been woken up from his sleep by Seulgi's phone call.

"I don't care! This is important!"

"Ok Seulgi what is it?"

"I knew this marriage was fake, and I'm going to catch them!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jimin and Soo Ah! Their marriage is fake! I overheard her talking to another man. She's using Jimin!"

"How do you know that?"

"Why would he marry a girl like her? She's a gold digger and she's cheating on Jimin! I knew she was bad news! You need to help me!"

"She seems nice to me..."

"That's because you're stupid, you don't know how women think. I can see it, she must be blackmailing him after she seduced him. That's the only explanation!"

"She doesn't seem the type to do that though..."

"Shut up and listen! Our friend needs our help!" 

"Ok fine, what can I do?"

"I'm flying back to Korea tomorrow, meet me and we'll go over what our plan will be."

"Ok I'll see you then. Can I go back to sleep now?" Taehyung whined over the phone.

"Yes knucklehead bye!" An evil grin appeared on Seulgi's lips as she concocted her plan.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Jimin had already awaken before me and was drinking again.

Is that all he does? Drink and work? I'm starting to worry for his poor liver. It's definitely not a healthy lifestyle. 

"Ah you're finally awake." Jimin sipped from his Bloody Mary mixed drink. "Do you want a glass?" He offered.

"No I don't like drinking in the morning." I replied, scrunching my nose. 

"Of course not, you're no fun. Get ready we're going out today." He said shortly.

"Where?"

"Just make sure you wear your bathing suit."

I changed into a cute floral summer dress over a blue bikini. Jimin nodded in approval when he saw me. 

"Ah nice dress! But I need to feed you.l, you're just skin and bones." His eyes scanned over my whole body, taking in every curve and making me feel uncomfortable.

I felt like I had already gained weight eating all this fancy food, since the wedding. Normally that would not be a good thing, but I've become so unhealthily thin a few pounds would benefit me. ate Jimin ordered breakfast through room service, and we sat down to eat. I'm surprised to see he had ordered me pancakes and bacon, my favorite breakfast foods! My eyes lit up and I was ready to happily devour the whole plate. I glanced up through bites to see Jimin watching me with a grin on his face.

"You seem to like it." He remarked.

"How did you know I like pancakes and bacon?" I shoved a delicious morsel into my mouth, savoring each bite. 

"I remember what you ordered the day after our wedding."

Wait he remembered that? Wow his memory is incredible! I can't even remember what he ate that day! 

After I finished off the last bite of bacon, Jimin stared at me intently making me beet red. I dabbed my mouth with the napkin in case there was something on my face. He looked to be contemplating something and I suddenly felt nervous at his gaze.

"Soo Ah, who's Yoongi?"

My mouth dropped and my eyes widen. I stared back, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, he's an ex boyfriend of mine..."

"I see..." he said thoughtfully. I could sense he wasn't too pleased. Did Seulgi say something to him?

"Why do you ask?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh nothing, I just heard you say his name last night." He said nonchalantly and sipped on more of this mixed drink.

Oh my God! I had a wonderful sex dream about Yoongi, and I couldn't believe I said his name in my sleep! 

"Well at least I know you're not a virgin...right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"I don't like teaching girls how to have sex. I like experienced women that know how to fuck."

Wow I can't even say anything, he's such a pig. 

"You know we're not all just pieces of meat for you to sleep with!" I said feeling my anger boil over.

"Well to me, you are." This was no longer the sweet Jimin I was talking to last night. Alcohol really does change him into an evil person! I scoffed at him in agitation.

"Now let's go, I have a fun day planned." He said as if we didn't just have a heated conversation. 

"Really?" I'm curious what he has planned now. 

"Yes let's go before we waste time. Time is money." He glanced down at his watch. 

We set out in the limo and headed towards the heavily populated city. I took in the gorgeous scenery that I hadn't noticed before. The picture perfect beaches with the palm trees. The crystal clear blue ocean waves crashing onto the beach and the many tourists enjoying the beach. 

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we stepped out onto the white sands of the pristine beach.

"I have a photo shoot to do." 

"What? We're here for your work?" I asked in disbelief. He said we were going to have fun! 

"Yes Seulgi said they needed a male model for her shoot and she suggested me, since I have experience and in turn they will promote my business as well."

"You're doing the shoot with Seulgi?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not, this will be good for business."

"Jimin... I don't think this is appropriate!"

"I don't care what you think. This is a business I'm running and I would do anything to improve it. Besides I like photo shoots." He said coldly.

He changed in the RV nearby, into a swimsuit going shirtless and had his hair wet, dripping down his chiseled chest. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him run his fingers through his wet locks. Why does he have to be this good looking? It makes it hard to hate him! 

"She's here sir, are you ready to start the shoot?" An assistant asked Jimin.

"Yes let's do this." He said with determination.

Seulgi came out of the RV trailer, wearing a scandalously clad bathing suit that barely covered her perfectly shaped body. It was a bright red color that drew attention to her. The men on set stopped to stared at her, as she strolled over to Jimin. I felt pained as the director told them to get closer in the pictures. 

"Yes perfect Seulgi, lean in closer like he's your lover, yes like that!" 

"Ok Jimin, I want you to look at her with desire and wrap your arms around her waist."

"Ok smile like a happy couple! Yes perfect!"

The two of them looked so perfect for each other, you'd think they really were dating! I groaned as I continued to stand and watch. How long will this last? I wish I could at least play in the water, it looks so inviting. 

"Excuse me, can you bring Ms Kang her San Pelegríno? She's annoyed no one has brought it over yet." An assistant handed me the bottled water.

"Oh I don't work here." 

"Why are you here then? I thought you were staff! You need to get off the set then, this is a professional shoot."

"Wait! I'm Jimin's wife!"

"Oh ... really?" The assistant eyed me suspiciously.

"Well can you still bring this to her, she'll lose it, if she doesn't get one fast."

"Uh fine." I strolled over and handed Seulgi the bottle, as she fanned herself in front of the camera. Jimin was getting more water sprayed on him to continue to have that wet look. Several women, including me were watching him, mesmerized by his amazing body and good looks.

"Oh Soo Ah, thanks for the water! How nice of you to come. Do you like the shoot?" Seulgi asked with a smirk in a sickeningly sweet tone.

I glared at her after handing her the water, I turned to go back to the side and waited for this stupid shoot to end.

Seulgi glanced at me triumphantly, as she drank her fancy water. Jimin came back all oiled up and ready to shoot the scene. His skin glowing in the sun, and his hair falling perfectly over his eyes. 

"Ok now the two of you, lay in the sand and Jimin get on top of her. Yes run your fingers through her hair! Perfect!" 

Seulgi looked like she was enjoying this way too much. She couldn't stop smiling and kept giving Jimin her bedroom eyes. 

"Ok and that's a wrap, thanks for the professionalism Jimin! Seulgi you said he was good, but wow he's better than some experienced models I use." The director looked impressed.

I have to admit Jimin was a pretty good model, he looked so serious and sexy in all the poses. 

"I told you he'd be perfect!" She responded gleefully.

"As promised, Jimin we'll promote your products in our next issue." 

"Thank you, it's been a pleasure working with you all." Jimin shook the director's hand.

Jimin went back in the RV to change and met me outside wearing his own clothes again. 

"Thanks for your patience, let's go!" He pulled me by the hand. 

Like I had much of a choice.

"Where are we going now?"

"Oh back to the hotel."

"What? I thought we're going to see the beach or go to dinner..."

"Oh I have to go back to work tomorrow, so I'm cutting our honeymoon short."

"What!?"

"Yes I need to go back to work."

"But I wanted to..."

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's go."I said dejectedly.

We headed back to the hotel, where we start packing our clothes to leave. Why is he being like this? He said he would be nice and he's not! Is it because of Yoongi? That bitch Seulgi, should have kept her mouth shut!

The long flight home was exhausting and uncomfortable. We used a different airlines that didn't have the cute couple seats. Jimin went back to hardly talking to me again and just working on his laptop.

How can I feel so alone while next to someone I'm married to, I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry I haven’t updated recently! I’ve been going through some stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

We finally landed and I couldn't wait to get off that stuffy plane. We departed from the airport, luckily with no paparazzi since we came unexpectedly early. Jimin's personal driver met up with us up front to take us home.

"Go on ahead, I have an appointment with a business prospect. I'll see you later tonight." Jimin said before departing in another car.

I nodded my head and got in the car to my new home alone.

I didn't even know where Jimin lived, it was the first time I was going to his home. Wasn't he supposed to carry me inside or is that something they only do on TV? Well whatever, if he doesn't care I don't either. 

We pulled up to an enormous modernly designed mansion. My jaw dropped when I saw it, I knew Jimin was wealthy, but wow!

"Ms Park I will take your belongings to your room." the driver carried my luggage up the cobble steps into my new home.

I followed behind the driver up the elegant staircase, marveling at the giant crystal chandelier and other luxuries in my new home. We reached my room and I stood amazed at how huge it was.

I wasn't not sure if the room was my own or if I shared it with Jimin. It was modernly decorated with lavish furniture and a king sized bed. The designs were neutral with no indication that it belonged to anyone. It must be my own room, I felt relieved that Jimin wasn't forcing me to share his bedroom yet. I unpacked my things, hanging up my clothes in the walk in closet and in my drawers.

"Mrs park welcome home!" A young maid said outside my open door. She was dressed in a black and white maid outfit and had her hair up in pigtails. She looked very young and cute. 

"I'm Yeri and I'm your personal maid to help you with anything you need!" She said enthusiastically.

Wow my own personal maid? 

"Please call me Soo Ah, I feel weird being called Mrs. Park, that's my mother in law."

"Of course Mrs. Park... I mean Soo Ah! Sorry I'm new and a bit nervous."

"It's ok Yeri!" I smiled at her cuteness, she looked barely old enough to work.

"Come Soo Ah, we've prepared a delicious dinner for you in the dining room!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." I followed her out to the dining room where the long table looked especially lonely for one person to eat.  
A plate of lobster, asparagus, and potatoes were ornately presented in front of me. 

I haven't eaten this good in so long. I ate ravenously enjoying every bite. I'm not sure if it was because I was so hungry that it tasted incredible. I felt so full and happy as Yeri took my plate away. I washed up and got ready for bed early, jet lag was still affecting me. I went up to my room and instantly fell asleep. A few minutes I was rudely awakened by my phone ringing. Ugh I forgot to turn it off before going to bed. 

"Hello?" I groggily answered not even seeing who called.

"Soo Ah! Are you back in Korea yet?" Yoongi's familiar voice asked over the phone.

"Yes why?"

"Please let's meet!"

"I can't..."

"Just think about it. I really need to talk to you!" He said desperately.

"I'll think about it." I hoped saying that would make him leave me alone so I could rest. I rolled over and went back to sleep. 

•••

"Wake up Soo ah!" Yeri chirped happily, opening my curtains to let the sun in. The bright rays streamed in hitting me right in the face.

"Ugh let me sleep!" I snapped still exhausted from the time change. 

"I wish I could, but your in laws are coming to see you soon!"

"Why are they coming so early?" I groaned.

"It's lunchtime, they texted and called you, but your phone was off."

"Oh my God! It's lunchtime?" I glanced at my watch and I'm shocked to see it's already noon! 

I quickly climbed out of bed. After getting ready, I head out to the dining room with Yeri.

"They arrived while you were getting ready and everyone is waiting for you in the dining room." Yeri told me as I brushed my hair. 

"Ok." I finished getting ready. I walked through the doors and found my in laws seated across the table.

"There she is!" My father in law was smiling brightly when I entered the dining room.

"Darling you must be exhausted! How are you?" My mother in law, rose from the table and gave me a hug. 

"Hi eommani! I'm so sorry I slept in."

"It's alright darling, I'm sure traveling was very tiring for you." 

"Yes it was." I rubbed my eyes and yawned, still feeling tired.

I took a seat next to Jimin and he was beaming at me like he was actually happy to see me. Was he faking it since his parents were here?

"Hello beautiful." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Oh young love!" Jimin's mother clapped her hands together as her eyes darted from Jimin back to me. "Did you two enjoy yourselves on the honeymoon?"

Should I lie? I glanced at Jimin who gave me a warning look and he smiled widely at his parents.

"Of course eomma, yes we enjoyed it." Jimin's fake smile never faltered.

"Uh yes it was great! Thank you!" I added. 

"Wonderful! So when can we expect grandchildren?" Jimin's mother suddenly asked.

I almost choke on my drink. "Uh grandchildren?" I asked.

"Yes my dear, I assume you two have tried? I can't wait to be a grandmother!" Mrs Park exclaimed, oblivious to the awkwardness between Jimin and I at her words.

"Eomma we're working on it..." Jimin sounded annoyed.

"Ok please don't take too long! I won't live forever!" 

"I know Eomma."

"How is your mother dear?" Mrs. Park asked with a look of concern on her face. 

"Oh she's much better now." I recalled my phone call with her the other night. "She's getting her treatment soon, that should help." 

"That's wonderful! I told you that doctor, he's the best in the world. He'll help her soon enough!"

"Thank you eommonie." I felt so relieved my Eomma would finally get the proper treatments. 

"Of course dear. She's my good friend too, you know." 

"Eomma I have to go to work If I may be excused." Jimin got up, fixing his tie.

"Already? You work too much son!" Mrs. Park remarked sounding annoyed Jimin was cutting our lunch short.

"I know, but I need to do this."

"Yes he's right, yeabo I need to go too. He's working with me today." Mr. Park got up as well.

"Ah you two always ruin our family gatherings, and it's the weekend why must you go?" Mrs.Park pouted. Despite her age she managed to look cute. I could see where Jimin got it from.

"I'm sorry dear, don't worry I can retire soon, once the board thinks Jimin's ready." Mr. Park reassured.

"Oh yes they were so happy to see you finally settling down and done with your carefree single days. They will trust you more as a family man that's responsible. A man that can manage his family can manage a company." Mrs Park said to Jimin.

I glanced at Jimin as he nodded his head in agreement. 

"Alright I'll get going then." Jimin glanced at me and leaned in for another kiss. 

It was a bit awkward so I tilted my head for him to kiss my cheek, but Jimin took my chin and turned my face towards him, planting a kiss on my lips. I was caught off guard and froze as his lips touched mine. "Have a nice day my beautiful bride." he whispered in my ear and headed out the door with his father.

"Omo he really likes you!" Jimin's mother commented with an elated grin.

I blushed as I glanced at Jimin's mother. I could not believe he did that in front of her! While it was an innocent peck, I just didn't expect it!

"Please dear, help Jimin he may seem difficult and I know he's cold towards women, but once he falls in love? he's very needy. You two were so close when you were young, I know you can be like that again. He really liked you back when you were children! He used to ask me when we were visiting with you and your parents again."

"He did?" I asked furrowing my eye brows.

"Oh yes."


	11. Starving

I woke up in the morning and found that my husband had already left for work without eating, or saying goodbye to me. Jimin had been at work all day and night yesterday, coming back late, after I already went to bed. He was constantly working, I started to worry if he was eating properly or taking himself properly.

I ate breakfast alone, but the food was so unappetizing for some reason. It was simply plain porridge that had no seasoning. Feeling unfulfilled, I headed into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Can I help you?" A woman with a strong French accent asked from behind me, as I searched through the shelves for something like cookies.

"Oh no, I just want something sweet." I replied as I continued to scan the shelves, not finding a single sweet morsel. 

"We don't have any sweets." She said dryly.

"What? Why not?" I asked astonished. I glanced over the shelves again. I thought this mansion had everything! 

"Mr. Park is a on a strict diet and forbids us to keep any sweets."

"Well that's lame, I need sweets!" I turned around to face the woman. She was a gorgeous woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she watched me with contempt.

"Oh and you are?" I didn't like how she was glaring at me. 

"I'm the chef." She announced proudly with her thick French accent. 

"I see, well chef do you have a name?" 

"Eloise."

"Eloise, you're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm from France. I studied at Le cordon bleu culinary academy." She said as if I'm supposed to have heard of this academy.

"Oh fancy. Is there anything you can make Eloise? I'm really craving sweets." I asked politely, despite how rude she's been speaking to me.

"No, I'm on strict orders from Mr. Park not to make anything sweet." She said smugly. 

"Oh is that so?" 

"Yes, ma'am" 

I was too tired to argue with this arrogant chef and stormed back to my room, annoyed and still hungry. I'll have to discuss this chef to Jimin when he gets home. If I knew my way around the kitchen, I would make something myself, but the kitchen was huge and I didn't know where everything was. While the dinner and other meals were lavish and looked incredible, they were all very healthy and didn't fill me up.

I should at least be able eat what I want here. It wasn't like I had money to go out and buy my own food. I suddenly missed my home and my mother... I sat on my bed and started watching tv, when suddenly my phone rang.

It was Yoongi, he always was persistent. 

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey pretty lady." He said in that deep raspy voice.

I rolled my eyes at him trying to hit on me. He was never this sweet when we dated. After I finally started dating him, he stopped complimenting me. He took me for granted and only criticized me. 

"What's up Yoongi?"

"When can I see you?" 

"Yoongi I told you I can't..." my stomach started growling again. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. 

"On second thought... Yoongi can you buy me lunch?"

"Buy you lunch? But you're a millionaire! You can't buy it yourself?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm not a millionaire, my husband is, and he hasn't given me any money."

"That sounds like a shitty husband. Well if that's the only way to get you out to see me, then so be it."

"Good, I'll meet you for lunch at the cafe we used to go to." 

It was just lunch and talking, completely innocent. When it was lunchtime, I went downstairs and grabbed the keys to the Porsche.

"Mrs. Park are you going somewhere?" Yeri asked me as I headed out the door.

"Yes just getting some fresh air." The guilt of meeting up with my ex started to eat at me. Then I think of how Jimin treated me in Hawaii and I'm filled with rage instead. 

I pulled up to our old cafe, the place Yoongi and I used to go eat on our dates. The nostalgia hit me as I walked in the door and everything looked and smelled the same, delicious. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee, delicious pastries, and sandwiches that made my mouth water. They have the best pastries here! How I craved a donut! I glanced over at our favorite booth and then I saw him. 

Min Yoongi.

He was sitting down wearing all black, and a black leather jacket. His hair looked so silky and soft, parted in the middle. His cat like eyes scanning out the window as he slowly sipped on his hot coffee. He looked like he could be modeling for a coffee ad.

Yoongi turned his gaze to me and that familiar gummy smile flashed at me. I felt my heart skip a beat, he always had a way of making me feel weak. 

No I can't have these thoughts! He hurt me and how was I supposed to know if he's been telling me the truth. He's lied to me before, like when he first said he quit drinking. But that smile seems to make me forget everything and I feel can't help but feel the old attraction I've had for him. 

"You came!" He stood up excited to see me.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Now, let's get you something to eat." He ushered me towards the long line to order our food. 

It almost felt like old times as we stood next to each other. The only difference is I would have been holding his hand in the past and now I make sure to keep a safe distance from him. We finally moved up in queue to order and the awkwardness hadn't subsided at all. We ordered our sandwiches as well as donuts, and I got an iced latte. We sat down in our old familiar booth and waited for our food.

"I see you still like the same sandwich." He said with a grin. 

"Of course, it's the best!"

I avoided coming here since the break up, afraid of running into Yoongi. I wanted to eat the delicious sandwiches and pastries here so bad. As soon as I got my sandwich, I took a bite out of it like a ravenous animal. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Yoongi watched me eat as he calmly ate his sandwich. His lips curled into a grin, entertained with how fast I was eating.

"I've missed this so much!" I said with my mouth full.

"And I missed you." Yoongi said smoothly.

I almost choked on my sandwich, and took a sip of my iced latte to clear my throat.

"Soo Ah, I'm so sorry about how things were back then... I was dealing with my personal demons and I took it out on you. I've been sober now for a year. The whole time apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even wrote a song for you." He looked genuine as he spoke.

"You did?" I asked curiously. 

"Yes, do you want to hear it?" He handed me his headphones to listen to his song. 

"Ok..." I put the headphones on and I heard a soft melody that is about meeting up for just one day. I heard Yoongi rapping and I smiled. I've always loved hearing him rap, then a soft beautiful voice sang next. 

"Wow, who's that singing?" I was impressed with the vocals.

"He's my friend Jungkook, he works with me on my songs."

"His voice is so beautiful."

"Yes it is. Do you like the song?" He asked, eager to hear my feedback. 

"Yes I do..." It really was a sweet song and something I could see myself listening to over and over again.

"Great! I'm so glad you like it! I wanted to play this for you when I saw you again... when I was ready to ask you to take me back."

"But, Yoongi... we can't get back together. I'm married now." 

"I know... but tell me the truth... you don't love him right?"

"Uh I ..." 

"You faltered, I know you don't!"

I didn't say a word and finished my sandwich. I was beginning to think I shouldn't have come. With a full belly my thinking was clear now, and I realized the mistake I made.

"Please give me another chance, I can finally take care of you and your mother! Is she still sick?" 

"Yes she is, but a bit better."

"Ah tell her I said hello."

"Ok... but I think I should go now..." I grabbed my bag and started to get up.

"Wait! Can I have a hug at least before you go?"

"Um... ok." I got up to give him a quick hug, but Yoongi held me for a minute longer. I had to admit his hug felt good. His body was warm against me and he smelled so good.

"I've missed you so bad. You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair. 

"Yoongi... I can't do this, I have to go..." I finally pulled away from him.

"I still love you and when you come to your senses, I'm waiting for you. Remember if you don't consummate the marriage, you can get it annulled. It'll be like it never even happened." 

"Ok... thanks for lunch."

"Of course! I can't believe your rich husband hasn't given you a credit card."

"He doesn't trust me..."

"What?"

"I mean, he knows I like to spend money, he's being cautious." I tried to cover up what I just blurted out. 

"You spend money? Doesn't he realize you're the cheapest person in the world!" Yoongi said sarcastically.

"I didn't have a choice to be cheap! I had to be to survive." I recalled when I only ate expired food from my part time job. I used to get sick a lot from the bad food, but it was better than starving when I used all my money to treat me mother. 

"Listen this was really fun seeing you again. I hope we can meet again..." Yoongi said as we headed out the doors.

"Bye Yoongi, I need to get back before they wonder why I'm out so late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I hope you liked this story so far! 
> 
> I will try to post twice a week as I’m a bit behind in my postings. 
> 
> Did you guys listen to BTS new album?! Omg it was so awesome! I can’t pick a fave song yet but Ugh!! And louder than bombs are soo good!! 
> 
> What were your favorite songs?


	12. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter will contain some explicit sexual scenes. +18

I hurried home before anyone wondered why I was out for too long. I walked in the mansion, feeling relieved and full from finally eating something I had been craving. 

"You're back Mrs. Park!" Yeri greeted me cheerily, by the door.

"Please Yeri, call me Soo Ah!" I reminded her.

"Oh ok sorry, Soo Ah..."

"There! That's better."

I felt my phone vibrate and I checked it to see I had received a text from Yoongi.

Yoongi: It was great to see you again. I'll always love you Soo Ah, you were my first love.

He was also my first love and despite everything I do still care for him, but I don't know if I believed everything he said about changing. He put me through so much in our relationship, it's not easy to forgive him. I decided to ignore his text, no need to lead him on.

It was way past the time Jimin was supposed to come home and I went downstairs for dinner, after growing tired of waiting for him. Yeri happily greeted me at the dining room table. 

"Here's your dinner!" Yeri served my dinner and I was disappointed once again by seeing a measly salad placed in front of me.

"This is it? Where's the meat?" I poked at the lettuce.

"I asked the chef and she said since Jimin isn't joining you, she didn't cook any meat." 

"What?"

"Jimin called the chef and said he won't be coming home in time for dinner...you didn't know?" Yeri asked with a quizzical look. 

Jimin couldn't even call or text me that he wasn't coming for dinner, yet he told the chef? My anger boiled over as I stared down at my salad. It looked like she just threw lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes on the plate and didn't even bother adding anything else! I'm not a rabbit! 

I got up balling my fists and went into the kitchen, where I found the chef busily playing on her phone.

"Yes?" She asked, not even looking up at me.

"Can I have something else please?" I tried to maintain my cool.

"I'm already done for the night, I'll be leaving shortly." She grabbed her chef bag ready to leave.

I've had enough of this woman. I'm perfectly capable of making my own food. I went past her and opened the fridge to find something to eat. She left me alone and went home as I rummaged through the cupboards, looking for pots to use. I finally found some uncooked noodles and made myself a simple ramen soup with limited ingredients. I ate it alone as all the staff had finished for the night and left. After I finished, I went up the stairs. 

As I was about to go to my room, I took a peek over at Jimin's door. I was curious what his room looked like. I decided to explore Jimin's room now that I was home alone. It was a beautiful and spacious room, neatly decorated with a huge bed in the middle. I scanned the room and found some old photos of Jimin when he was in high school. I saw he was a bit chubbier with cute cheeks. I smiled at the picture trying to imagine him as an innocent kid.

I looked through his shelves and found an old photo album. I leafed through the pages, until I saw some very old pictures of Jimin. Some were of him as an adorable baby. Then, I saw him aged up to a toddler and a young child. I flipped to the next page and gasped at what I saw.

It was an old picture of Jimin and me, when we were little. We were sitting next to each other both wearing cute grins on our chubby faces. I had on a red dress and my hair was tied with a ribbon. 

I still couldn't remember him! I paged through and discovered a couple more pictures of us either happily chasing each other or swinging on a swing together.

Then there was one with me kissing Jimin on the cheek. It was such a cute moment caught on camera. I looked so smitten with him even at that age. No wonder I asked him to marry me. 

I fondly passed through the album and found Jimin as a teenager. Then I come upon a formal picture of Jimin dressed up in a nice suit standing next to a beautiful girl. She looked very tall almost the same height as Jimin, but her hair was very short. She could have been a kpop idol with her good looks. She was wearing an elegant dress that showed off her long legs. They were holding hands and seemed to be heading out to a formal event of some sort. I felt a bit of jealousy, seeing them smiling at each other with love shooting from their eyes. He has never looked at me like that. As I continued to study the picture, I heard footsteps coming closer and quickly closed the album and tried to put it away. 

Jimin stumbled in the room drunk as a skunk. 

"What are you doing in here?" He roared when his eyes landed on me.

"Nothing... I was just..." 

"Being nosy?"

"Oh no..."

"Don't lie to me!" He raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." I tried to scoot past him.

"No you won't!" He blocked the door and leaned in closer to me.

"What, why not?" 

"Because I've had enough of waiting..." He took off his suit jacket.

"What do you mean? You're the one working all the time! How are we supposed to get to know each other if you're always at work!"

"This is the life you chose! What did you think, I'd have time to be with you all day, every day! I have to prove myself to my staff and executive board members that I will do anything for that CEO position!"

"Fine, but I need at least a couple of dates!"

"Why?"

"Then I'll know if I want to stay..."

"What do you mean? You're backing out of our marriage now? This is ridiculous! You can't just leave a marriage!"

"I can and I will! I don't care about the money anymore!"

"You're ok with your mother dying then?"

"What? Why are you bringing her up?" I asked taken aback by his cruel words.

"You think I didn't know about her illness? As soon as we're married. she's off to the best hospital in the world, paid for by my parents. I'll end her treatment if you leave!"

"What no! You can't!" I said worried. He wouldn't be so cruel! 

"Then don't you dare tell me you're considering leaving this marriage! You're stuck with me like it or not, you're my wife!"

"Jimin please!" 

He rushed to me, grabbing me by the shoulders with both hands and forcefully kissed me. Alcohol reeking from his breath as I tried to push him away.

"No I will get what I want." He aggressively pushed me on his bed as he began to unbutton his shirt and pulled his tie off.

I lied frozen in the bed, too afraid to move. I shouldn't have ever come in this room. Wearing only his briefs, he hovered over me as I raised my hands over my face.

"Move your hands!" He commanded.

I did as he asked, placing my hands to my sides. Jimin began to pull my shirt off and I was too afraid to fight him. Suddenly his aggressive demeanor changed and he kissed down my neck and his hands started to pull my pants down. 

"Jimin... please no..."

Warning +18 

"Shut up!" He covered my mouth with his and placed his hand over the cup of my bra, pulling it down as my breast spilled out. I felt exposed and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but his heavy body held me down. He took my breast into his mouth, instantly hitting me with growing pleasure. He seemed to enjoy watching me squirm beneath him. 

"See, I just want to make you feel good." Jimin whispered with his thick satoori accent. He stared at me while he fondled my other breast.

"But... Jimin it's not supposed to be like this... I'm not ready!" 

"Sh... don't fight it." He said as his hands moved down to remove my panties. 

His fingers found my center and rubbed it in a circular motion, making me moan in pleasure. 

That's it, I couldn't...resist any longer as I finally gave into him. His rhythm quickened as he continued to rub me, making me come closer to my release. He inserted his other finger inside me and hooked it against my sensitive spot, quickly sending me into the strongest orgasm I had ever experienced. My whole body shook as my pleasure reached its peak and after my body released , I became relaxed and lied still panting heavily.

Wow...

"Now it's my turn." Jimin pulled his briefs down and placed his erection in front of my face.

"No..." I protested.

"Just do it!" he urged, I could almost feel his eagerness. making my core soak with arousal. 

After all this time, I had been wanting it, but had fought my desires. I took him into my mouth, as I let all of him down my throat. He hissed and ran his fingers through my hair as he moved my head in the rhythm he liked. He tasted so sweet as I let him slide in and out of my mouth. I sucked my cheeks in and hummed to let him enjoy it more. He moaned louder and moved his hips quicker, until he finally released his load into my mouth. I took it all in until he finally pulled out and toppled over in the bed. I felt so drowsy from everything and fell asleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was so nervous releasing this! I’m still new to writing smut so I’m sorry if you didn’t like it! Please let me know if you liked it!


	13. Ruined Appetite

I woke up in Jimin's arms as I jolted up in bed. Last night rushed back to me, making me blush. But then I remember how it started with him basically forcing me into it, and I became enraged. I shoved his arm off of me and grabbed my clothes that he had pulled off of me. 

"Where are you going?" Jimin's raspy voice called to me from the bed as he awakened.

"Jimin that was wrong what you did!" I raised my voice as I got dressed.

"I know, I'm sorry I was drunk, but you didn't stop me either, don't act like you didn't want it." 

"Jimin I-I" I muttered as I'm unable to speak. He was right, I did want it. 

"Stop being coy, I'm tired of it. Just come to me and stop playing these games!"

"But..." Yoongi popped into my head all of a sudden.

"Is it your ex?" Jimin asked as if he read my mind.

"What, no!"

"What's so great about him anyways?" Jimin asked making a face.

Despite everything Yoongi did to me, he started out a great boyfriend and I hated to admit I still had feeling for him. 

"Well he never forced me to sleep him!" 

"I didn't force you to do anything! You can't deny it, I felt how bad you wanted me." He said, making me blush profusely.

"Well, I need to go to work now. Today I'll leave work early and take you out for dinner." 

"Really?"

"Yes." 

Jimin finally left me home alone and didn't bother with breakfast again. I went downstairs to eat breakfast alone, and realized once again there was nothing to eat. I stepped into the kitchen and the chef was sitting down, while playing on her phone.

"Good morning, is breakfast going to be ready soon?" I asked her, trying to be civil.

"No." she said, not even looking up from her phone.

"Why not?" I asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Because Mr Park won't be eating this morning." She rolled her eyes, making me want to scratch them out. 

"Excuse me? Do I not exist?!"

"You're free to make it yourself." She pointed to the refrigerator.

I scoffed and rummaged through the refrigerator, grabbing some eggs to cook.

"Oh you can't use my pans." The chef took the pan from me.

"What, why not?"

"Because those are mine." 

"All of these are yours?" I asked as I searched for another pan.

"No just the good ones, I think there's some old ones somewhere in there."

"You know what, I change my mind I'm not hungry!" I drank some juice and went back to my room. I felt frustrated and trapped again and so alone. I started to feel the tears rolling down my face and tried to wipe them away quickly, when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Yes?" 

"Soo Ah?" Yeris voice called out.

"Come in."

"Hi ... oh are you ok?" She seemed startled by seeing my tears.

"Yes." I lied as I dabbed my eyes to stop the tears.

"Do you need anything? Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked eagerly with a worried expression on her face. 

"Oh no, I'm fine." My stomach started grumbling. 

"Was that your stomach?" 

"Uh yes."

"Why don't you eat?"

"I'm ... not hungry."

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

My stomach growled louder. 

"It's this house's strict diet right? I never saw anything good just healthy stuff, not too appealing by the looks of it."

"It's ok I'll just sleep now." I got under my heavy covers and closed my eyes.

"Oh ok, have a nice nap." Yeri tiptoed out of my room and closed my door lightly. 

I ignored the pangs of hunger and slept until noon. That chef better have lunch ready for me. I went downstairs again and I smelled something delicious cooking, yes she finally cooked for me!

The table was set for me and I sat down eagerly to eat my lunch. My mouth was watering from the aromas wafting from the kitchen. Yeri stepped out of the kitchen, carrying the bowl of food and set it down in front of me. The aromas were making me drool and I could barely contain myself as I grabbed my spoon to start eating. I took a good look at the bowl and noticed some strange objects in the soup, after taking a few small sips.

Hm... what is this thing floating in my soup? 

"Yeri do you know what this soup is?" I poked at the white thing floating in the soup.

"The chef said it's bird nest soup."

"Bird what? "

"It's a delicacy, it's made from birds nest."

"Oh... ok?"

"Do you want me to get her to explain this to you?"

"Yes please."

I'm not sure if I should be eating this... is this woman trying to kill me?

The chef came out with a smirk on her face. 

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"What is this?"

"It's a delicacy, it's very expensive from China."

"Ok and what is in it?"

"It's a bird nest made with bird vomit."

I tried not to gag as she described the process of how it's made.

"It's very nutritious, it'll make your skin glow! Jimin loves it and asks for it often."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's very rare and expensive."

"Well then you can have it, I won't be eating it." I said, getting up. 

"But you didn't even try it!" She coaxed with an evil grin.

"I'm good, thank you."

I went back to my room and felt so frustrated I could scream! That woman needs to go! Maybe I should call Yoongi and have lunch with him again... no I can't do that... he'll get the wrong idea. Ugh! 

After skipping both breakfast and lunch, I'm starving! Jimin came home, and was waiting for me to get ready for dinner. He knocked on my door and asked me if I was ready from outside the door.

"Yes I'm coming." I opened the door and found Jimin smiling happily as he saw me, he grabbed me by the waist for an embrace.

"Let's go eat!" He opened the door for me, being all gentlemanly. When we got in the car, he couldn't stop grinning, as he stole glances at me. His smile was so infectious and I grinned back, feeling butterflies in my belly.

We arrived at an expensive looking restaurant that served steaks. I have never been to such a fancy place! Jimin helped me out of the car and held onto my hand, as we walk to the restaurant. We head to our seats and Jimin ordered the most expensive wine they carried.

I took a sip of the wine and was overwhelmed with the sweet aged taste and fruity aroma. It was the best wine I had ever drank. I drank it all in one shot.

"Whoa, slow down there!" Jimin warned as I finished the glass.

"It's just so good!" I said in a sing song way.

Jimin chuckled at me. He knew I was already feeling the effects of the drink.

Our steaks came and I couldn't believe how delicious it tasted. I finished off the second glass of wine. I felt a nice buzz from the drinks. 

"Do you want dessert?" The waiter asked.

"No mine is sitting over there." Jimin said, grinning.

"Jimin!" I exclaimed, growing bright red .

The waiter awkwardly laughed and gave us the check.

"Lover boy, you need to calm down!" I said,!feeling my face burning hot.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Jimin asked,!a wicked grin spread across his plump lips.

"Who me?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said, as if I didn't already feel my limbs going numb from the drinks.

"If you say so." Jimin said sarcastically.

I grabbed my third glass and drank it down fast too, enjoying the sweet taste.

"This wine is so good!" I said sloppily.

"I knew you'd like it."

We walked out of the restaurant and Jimin was helping me walk. I had become unable to walk without stumbling. I struggled to climb into his car and noticed that I felt sick to my stomach.

"Please hurry, I think I'm going to be sick!" I grabbed my abdomen, trying to hold it in.

"Ok I'll rush!" Jimin sped up his car and got us to the house in record time, after swerving past cars.

I ran inside the house and found the first bathroom and vomited.

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked outside the bathroom door. I could hear the concern in his voice.

Uh... I felt my dinner coming up again and vomited again. I didn't want Jimin hearing me and seeing me like this! 

"I'm fine!" I shooed him away.

I tried to clean myself up, but my stomach starts grumbling again as I leaned over the porcelain toilet. I spent the next hour expelling everything out of my stomach. My body was sweating and I felt weak as I laid on the cold tile floor. 

"Soo Ah! Can I come in?" 

"No! I'm fine!" I yelled, pretending to be fine. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and every time I tried to get up the room spun so much I couldn't even stand.

I didn't even care that I was resting on the bathroom floor, I just laid there until everything went dark and I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovely readers! 
> 
> How do you like the story so far? 
> 
> Please leave me comments! I wanna know why you guys think! Thanks for reading and remember I purple you!


	14. Cafe

The faint sound of beeping annoyed me as I tried to sleep. What is that annoying sound and why won't it stop?

I fluttered my eyes open and realized I was not at home. I was in the hospital bed with an IV inserted in my arm. I was so tired and my head ached. Why was I here?

I glanced to my left and Jimin was sound asleep on the recliner next to me.

Did he sleep here?

"Mrs Park you're finally awake!" A nurse said entering the room. 

"Oh hello..." 

"How do you feel?" She asked as she took my vitals.

"I'm ok..."

"Well you were brought here by your husband last night, because you were suffering from extreme dehydration."

"Oh really?"

"Yes he said you passed out after non stop vomiting and he couldn't awaken you. He rushed you here and was worried you had alcohol poisoning."

"He did that for me?" 

"Well of course he's your husband right?" She asked as if she was surprised I would question his actions.

"Oh yes." 

"He was so worried, it was really sweet." She said, grinning. 

"It is..."

"He's been asleep for a while, he'll be happy to know that you're ok."

Wow does he actually care for me? 

I got up and went to the restroom to try to clean up the grossness from vomiting all night off of me. Feeling clean and refreshed I came out of the bathroom and found Jimin awake and sitting on the recliner, watching the TV. He turned to see me step out and a cute grin grew on his face. I felt myself growing weak from that small grin. His eyes became like half moons and my heart raced.

Am I falling in love?

"How are you feeling?" He got up from the chair to come towards me.

"I'm... ok just nauseous and I have a horrible headache." I tried massaging my temples to relieve the pain. 

"We can ask the nurse for medicine." Jimin held my hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them gently. 

When did he become so sweet?

"Lay down you need to rest."

I did as he said and got into the bed to lay down.

The nurse arrived with medicine and asked me  
If I was ready to eat. I nodded my head, hoping that if I ate something I would feel better. The food arrived and I forced myself to eat, despite not having much of an appetite. I dug in as Jimin watched me with a grin.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked, I felt bad eating in front of him while he didn't have any food.

"I already did and besides watching you eat makes me feel full."

"Oh..." I said feeling butterflies in my stomach. 

After eating the doctor walked in the room and went over my vitals on his clipboard. "Looks like you've improved a lot in the past few hours. We don't see any reason to keep you here any longer Mrs Park." The doctors said behind his round spectacles.

"Yes doctor thank you." 

Jimin and I left shortly afterwards and Jimin was so sweet as he walked with me to the car. We drove home and were met with Yeri who looked relieved to see me.

"Soo Ah how do you feel?" She asked with her eyes full of concern.

"I'm better..." 

"That's great! I was so worried when they told me you went to the hospital!"

"I'm sorry to worry you." I chuckled sheepishly. 

"My wife can't hold her drink and drank on an empty stomach." Jimin chortled as he helped me inside my room.

I should have known better, drinking on an empty stomach was not a good idea. 

Jimin helped me get into my bed. He moved a strand of hair from my face and sat on the bed next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him, happy for his company and laid my head against his firm chest listening to his racing heartbeat. 

Is it racing because of me? 

"Jimin this is nice, thank you for caring for me."

"Well of course. No need to thank me."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"It's ok, but why didn't you eat yesterday? I heard my chef even made you a rare delicacy."

"Oh that birds nest soup! No way! I'm not eating bird vomit!"

Jimin chuckled and patted me on the head. "It's ok I talked to the chef, I told her to make you whatever you want from now on."

"Even with your strict diet?"

"Yes I'm strong enough to resist temptation from eating sweets. Besides, why would I want something sweet when I have the sweetest thing in front of me." He teases.

If he keeps this up, I think my heart will burst.

"But Jimin you're perfect, you don't need to diet." I glanced up at his beautiful brown eyes as a small smile formed on those perfect lips.

"Thank you, I've had issues with my weight in the past. Now rest and get better. I took tomorrow off and I plan to spend it with you."

"Really?" I asked giddy with excitement.

"Yes. Good night." He kissed me on the lips and tucked me in the bed. 

"Good night Jimin..." 

Jimin left me in the room and I began to miss him and wished he could have stayed the night with me. I felt like he was actually starting to respect me as a person, not just his toy. I laid my head down on the soft pillow and instantly fell asleep, hoping to dream of him.

•••

"Soo Ah wake up!"

"Yeri what is it?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Soo Ah sorry, but Jimin is downstairs waiting for you."

"Why?" I asked sleepily as I got out of bed. 

"He wants to eat breakfast with you."

"Really?"

"Yes hurry he's an impatient man!"

"Ok I'll get ready."

I came downstairs quickly dressed in a cute simple dress and my hair up, since I didn't have time to style it.

"You look amazing as always." Jimin said, but this time he didn't look at me like he used to. His eyes suddenly became soft as he gazed at me and I felt my cheeks growing hot. He took my hand and lead me out the door to the car.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a nice place Seulgi recommended to me. She said she thinks you will love it."

"Wait what?" I began to worry... she couldn't know about that cafe... 

"Yeah so I looked it up and it's a lovely little cafe owned by a family. I never would have come to a place like that, but it has great reviews, so I figured we could go there for breakfast!"

I tried to hide my panicked face, maybe I'm overthinking this and it's just another cafe. We turned down that familiar street and my heart sinks. No no no!

Jimin pulled into the cafe parking lot and I felt like I would pass out again. 

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked, seeing my face turn pale.

"I'm not, can we go home instead?"

"But I'm sure you're starving, let's at least get something to eat..."

"But I don't like this place, let's go somewhere else."

"Oh have you been here?"

"Um..." I tried to think of something to say. I glanced through the cafe window and I saw him. Yoongi sitting in our favorite spot, but he was with someone. I glanced over to the person next to him and my jaw dropped.

He was sitting with her... Seulgi.

Seulgi turned to see us out the window and an evil grin spread across her lips. She got up with Yoongi, who looked like he was enjoying her company. 

How dare he?! 

"Can we just go now, please!" I begged.

"What's wrong with you?" Jimin asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing, please I just want to go home now!"

"Ok... let me just turn around, oh is that Seulgi?"

"Oh no! Jimin let's go!"

"Wait I see Seulgi, and she's with someone... who's that?"


	15. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! Happy birthday to Yoongi! He’s my favorite rapper in the rap line, although I love everyone in the rap line! 
> 
> I am double updating this weekend because I was dealing with personal problems on Wednesday. Enjoy!

Seulgi strolled out of the cafe, leaving Yoongi alone in the cafe. She strutted up to our car and Jimin got out to meet her. She jumped up happily to hug him, making me furious. When will this girl get a clue?

I glared at the two of them, until Jimin turned to look at me. He saw the look on my face and quickly ran over to my door and opened it. "Sorry, don't be mad. I told you she's just a friend."

"Mhm" I hummed glaring at Seulgi.

"Oh hi Soo Ah, why don't you guys come and meet my new friend!" She said smirking at me.

"Ok let's go Soo Ah." Jimin helped me out of the car. As we went towards the entrance of the cafe, my heart started racing and I felt a pit in my stomach. I never imagined the two men would ever meet, and I wished I could disappear right now. I hated Seulgi for putting me in this awkward situation. I followed behind Seulgi and Jimin as they entered the cafe. Yoongi was too busy sipping on his coffee to notice us, until we reached his table. 

"Yoongi, this is my friend Jimin." 

Yoongi's eyes widened and his head jerked back to glance at me. Jimin stiffened as well, he seemed to recall the name I accidentally slipped out during my lustful dream. Yoongi glanced at Jimin and then stood frozen.

"Hi Yoongi, nice to meet you." Jimin offered his hand so kindly. Despite everything, he still came across as very charming.

Yoongi looked at Jimin's hand and then at me, "Uh yeah nice to meet you too..." Yoongi finally shook his hand. Both men gripped each other's hand firmly, I could see their veins from the pressure they were both putting into the handshake.

"This is my wife, Park Soo Ah." Jimin gesturing to me. 

Yoongi's and my eyes met and I saw the anguish in his eyes. "Oh yes actually we already..." Yoongi started.

"Yoongi that's an interesting name." Jimin's eyes narrowed at Yoongi, as he interrupted him.

"Oh yeah I guess." Yoongi scratched the back of his neck.

"Should we join you Yoongi?" Jimin suggested, his expression blank and frightening at the same time. 

"Oh no, I was actually going to head out." Yoongi said glancing quickly at me. 

"Oh, but wait Yoongi weren't you telling me about someone you wrote a song about?" Seulgi interjected, smiling mischievously.

"Jimin I think we should go." I said pulling him by the arm. 

"Why Soo Ah? Let me guess... this is your ex?" Jimin glanced at me, his eyes fierce.

We all stopped speaking and stared at Jimin, the tension building heavily between the two men.

"No it's ok, I see what's going on here. Yoongi is Soo Ah's ex boyfriend right?"

Yoongi gulped thickly and nodded his head.

"Let's have a talk, Yoongi, man to man. Ladies if you don't mind." Jimin gestured for us to go outside and wait. Hopefully being in a public place, they won't do anything stupid. The people in the cafe had also gone silent and were watching carefully, being entertained by the two men. 

Seulgi stepped out of the cafe grinning madly and I went to the car to wait. I watched as the two men conversed heatedly, my heart pounding the whole time. Finally, the two men got up and Yoongi left as he balled his fists. Jimin glanced out the window and motioned for me to come back in. I came inside, afraid to hear what Jimin would say.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Um huh?" He still wanted to eat after all that?

"Well we came here to eat didn't we?"

"Oh... ok yeah."

I ordered my usual and sat down with Jimin as we both begin to quietly eat. Jimin seemed to be enjoying the sandwich as he quickly finished it. The deafening silence between us was almost unbearable. I was dying to know what transpired between the two men, but I was too afraid to initiate the conversation.

"Seulgi was right the food here is great, but I assume you already knew that."

"Ah yes, I used to come here often."

"Of course." He clenched his jaw, knowing I came here with Yoongi.

I took the last bite and I could feel the tension as Jimin waited for me to finish chewing to speak. I took a last gulp and sipped on my iced coffee. I glanced at Jimin expectantly.

"Do you know how Seulgi met Yoongi?" Jimin finally said slowly, his voice sounding deeper than usual. 

"No."

"She said she came here to try this place out and saw you here with him the other day."

She saw us? What the hell? She's been spying on me! 

"I texted Seulgi and told her to go home. I'll deal with her later." 

"Oh..."

"Now I want to know from you, why you met him here." His tone deepening with a bit of his busan accent, making him sound more intimidating. He only used that accent when he lost control over his emotions.

"Ok, I'll explain everything. I didn't do anything wrong, I was hungry... you were at work and your horrible chef wouldn't make me something sweet. I was craving the food here. I didn't have any money, so I asked Yoongi to buy me lunch, that was it! Nothing else happened!" 

"I see, so the chef refuses to make food you like?"

"Yes! She said since I don't pay her, I can't tell her what to do."

"Ah I see, she is a stubborn one."

"Yes also she's gorgeous." I added figuring she was hired more for her looks than her abilities.

"Oh well, that's why I hired her." Jimin chuckled and I shot him a death glare.

"Ok I'll fire her. How about that?" 

"Oh.. you don't have to do that, she's a decent chef."

"No! She's made you starve already and she won't listen to you. You're the lady of the house and her boss. She's gone." He said simply.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'll hire someone else that listens better."

"Oh ok..." I suddenly felt a weight lifted off my chest. Now I can finally eat the foods I want! 

"And now about this Yoongi situation. He told me he knows our marriage is fake, did you tell him that?" 

"No!

"Ok well I assured him our marriage isn't fake and that I love you."

"Wait what?" I stared at Jimin quizzically. 

He loves me?

"Well he needs to think that at least." Jimin said quickly as he avoided eye contact.

Of course, duh! Why would be love me already...

"Yoongi told me he wanted you to choose me or him..."

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah so what do you think?"

"Well I'm married to you, so I can't just leave this marriage."

"You're right, I can't either. Just don't forget that there will always be eyes on you. You're lucky it was only Seulgi that saw you and not the paparazzi."

"I didn't think of that..."

"I know, I've been careful too. I had Seulgi in my wedding to prove to everyone, she is just my friend."

"Oh really?" 

"Yes."

"Well let's go home now. I have a special day for us planned."'

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? You didn't do anything wrong. I just hope this is the last time you'll be seeing him. If you need anything just ask."

"Yeah of course."

On our drive home, Jimin told me I needed to bring a bathing suit. I went upstairs, rummaged through my drawers, and packed my bathing suit. I put on a comfortable summer dress and sunglasses. I stepped out of my room and met Jimin at the door. He looked amazing, wearing border shorts and a buttoned down shirt. His hair was slicked back and he ran his fingers through his hair as he patiently waited for me by the door.

"Hurry we have to go now." He opened the door for us to leave.

"Ok where are we going?" I wondered what plans he had in store for us.

"Busan, to the beach."


	16. Trip

Warning: This chapter may be triggering. You can skip the paragraph, if you don't want to read it. 

•••

"You'll love the beach in Busan. I miss living there and I go often to visit when I get a chance. Have you been there?" Jimin reached for my hand as he drove us to Busan.

"I think so, a long time ago with my parents before my dad..." I paused. The pain of his death was still too raw and I didn't even notice how much it still hurt to think of him gone.

"Oh right ... you don't have to talk about him, if it's too painful." 

"It's ok, do you remember my dad?" I was curious about Jimin's impression of my father.

"Yes a little bit. Mr. Kang seemed kind and loved you very much. Our fathers were best friends since they were in the army together years ago. My father was really upset when his best friend disappeared out of his life those years ago."

"Well it was because my father was ashamed."

"My father could have helped! Mr. Kang should have asked."

"No, my father was too proud to ask for help... I wish he had, instead he silently suffered as he continued to try to start up yet another failed business. His reputation was tarnished and no one would loan him money, or work with him as a business partner."

"That's tough, it's a cutthroat business. My father has had similar situations, but he's been lucky so far."

A/N: Skip past this paragraph, if you don't want to be triggered.

"Well my father got to the point that he isolated us from all of our friends and family, ashamed of what he had become. Eventually it drove him to do what he did..." I choked on my words, as I recalled the night I came home and found him in his room... hanging by his neck. That image will forever be ingrained in my brain and sometimes I still have nightmares, replaying the events of that night back in my head. I should have done more. I should have seen the signs when he started withdrawing from us. Instead, I became angry at him and pushed him further away. My eyes burned as I felt tears stream down my face. I wiped them away, Jimin squeezed my hand and looked at me with concern. 

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining our date." I finally said after what seemed like forever in gloomy silence.

"No it's ok, I can see you needed to let that out. I can't imagine what you've been through." Jimin gently kissed my hand.

This was the first time I have spoken about my father's suicide. Mother and I have avoided speaking of my father. When the tears finally stopped, I glanced at Jimin and I could tell he truly cared for me. 

I gave him a small smile and decided I would have fun today, no matter what. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Pouring my heart out to Jimin had helped us grow closer and I felt so much better knowing he was there for me. 

We finally arrived in Busan, faster than I expected, and went to the beach. We pulled up to a secluded two story beach house.

"We're here! Welcome to our beach house!" Jimin boasted as we entered.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" I admired the chic and modern design. 

"Let's go swimming!" Jimin said cheerfully. He showed me the spare room where I could change. I hastily changed into my bathing suit and put on a mesh coverup over it. 

"My wife looks so sexy and beautiful!" Jimin looked me up and down. Instead of feeling repulsed like I used to, I grinned back at him, happy with his approval.

"You look fine yourself." I admired his toned physique and rock hard abs, as he stood before me shirtless in only his beach shorts. He raised an eyebrow, surprised by my compliment and grinned. His smile was warm and loving as he took my hand and lead me out to the private beach. There was not a single soul out there! I felt like we had this beautiful place all to ourselves.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you enjoy the beach in Hawaii... I was jealous and being stupid." 

"Yes you were quite stupid in Hawaii." I joked with a smirk.

"Ah yes, but I've seen the error of my ways now. I want you to know that, initially I had planned to take you to the beach and ignore Seulgi's request to do that photo shoot. But when I heard you say that man's name in your sleep, it infuriated me. I should be the only man that makes you have sensual dreams like that." Jimin said with fire in his eyes.

My face grew warm as a shade of crimson spreads across my cheeks, I paused as I stared at Jimin. He cupped my chin and leaned in to kiss me. His pillowy lips tasted so sweet, I kissed him back hungrily. The kiss was long and sensual as our tongues met and danced together.

"Don't do that or I won't be able to control myself." Jimin gasped, pulling away from the intense kiss.

"Maybe I don't want you to." I said, biting my lip. 

"Soo Ah!" He groaned and pulled me into another heated kiss as his hands roamed over my body. My need for him was escalating, as my heart pounded harder and a moan escaped my throat.

"One more date and you're all mine." He whispered in my ear seductively.

"Can I be yours now?" I teased mischievously. 

"Uhh Soo Ah, I thought you wanted to get to know each other better first?" Jimin asked shocked with my forwardness. 

"Jimin you're right, thank you for being a gentleman. I had a moment of weakness." I said grinning. Yes I was weak for him and I didn't care.

Jimin picked me up in one swift motion and carried me into the water, one arm under my legs and the other holding me by my back. 

"Jimin!" I screamed as I realized what he was planning to do with me.

He plopped me down in the freezing water and I came up gasping and splashing about.

"It's so cold!" I said with clattering teeth. 

"You needed to cool down!" He shrugged his shoulders playfully and I chased after him as he laughed. I jumped on his back and pushed him further into the water, determined to get him soaked in the frigid water. We swam and played for hours until we were both exhausted and ready to go back inside. 

"Now it's time for our dinner date." Jimin held my hand as we walked towards the beach house. 

"Shower and change, I'll go make dinner." Jimin instructed me as we entered the beach house.

"Really?" I was excited to see what he would cook for me.

"Oh yes!"

"Wow ok." I gleefully went to the shower and changed into a sexy dress I had packed.

After making sure my hair and makeup were on point, I put on the final piece, my high heels. Jimin wouldn't be able to resist me, and I was ready for him to take me. 

The aroma of Jimin's cooking wafted from the kitchen as I came closer. I couldn't believe he was actually cooking dinner for me. Whatever it was, it smelled incredible!

I sat down at the dining table and admired Jimin as he finished cooking. He was wearing a white button up shirt and grey pants. He looked incredibly sexy as he cooked with a black apron on. He finished up and brought the plated dinners to the table. The red wine was already on the table and he poured us two glasses. 

"Jimin wow! I'm impressed." I nodded approvingly at the appetizing pasta Jimin made.

"Thank you, I believe every man should know how to cook at least one dish. It always impresses the ladies." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at his playboy ideals. 

"Thank you, it looks delicious!" I was surprised how good it tasted and devoured the delectable pasta. 

"So what are your hobbies?" Jimin asked.

"Well I love to read and listening to music."

"I like reading too!"

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Oh... let's just say, they're books rated mature."

"You pervert!"

"Like you don't read those erotic novels, that's the same thing!"

"What I don't..." I felt a blush growing on my cheeks.

"I saw that romance novel you were reading... it was not an innocent story, that's for sure!" Jimin chuckled.

"You read my book!"

"Yeah while you slept, I was curious what kind of book had you so engrossed."

"Anyways..." I say trying to change the subject, "What else are your hobbies?" 

"I love dancing as well. I started dancing as a child and wanted to do it professionally. That's where I met Seulgi and Taehyung, we went to the same dance academy."

"Why didn't you do it professionally? I recall you dancing very well at our wedding."

"My parents didn't approve, they wanted me to take over the family business. They told me dancing should stay as a hobby."

"But it's your dream! You gave it up!"

"It's ok, I've had time to deal with it and I'm glad I'll be taking over the business, I want my parents to be proud of me."

"That's very honorable of you, but I'll support you whether you want to be the CEO or do something else you love." 

"I appreciate that." Jimin said with a twinkle in his eye.

While I ate, I couldn't take my eyes off Jimin. I drank my wine, savoring the taste as I finished off my second glass. The warm buzz from the drinks gave me courage to say and do things I would normally be too shy to do.

The looks Jimin was sending me from across the table were killing me, and it was taking great self constraint not to pounce on him from across the table.

"You are so beautiful." Jimin noticed the longing in my eyes and my flushed cheeks from the drink.

"Thank you, so are you." 

He chuckled, "well thank you... I don't hear that often."

"Well you should, because you are." I clumsily tried to wink at him, both eyes closing instead. Flirting was not my forte, nor is winking...

"Wow Soo Ah, you get flirty when you drink."

"So do you!" 

"Yes, but I'm drinking slowly, I don't want to be that hornball, you hate when I drink too much."

"You're fine... maybe I want that hornball."


	17. Busan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I hope everyone is safe with all this madness going on. Be safe and wash your hands. 💜

Warning +18 explicit smut 

"That's it woman, I can't control myself any longer." Jimin pushed his chair aside and stood up, rushing towards me. 

I couldn't even finish my food, dropping my fork down as I watched Jimin coming towards me. I stood up and our bodies clashed as we furiously kissed one another. His hands searched my whole body as they ran over all my curves. His tongue rubbed against my lower lip, letting our tongues intertwine. He softly kissed down my neck, sending sensations throughout my body.

"Can I have you now? All of you?" he whispered as he nibbled on my ear.

"Yes Jimin, I'm all yours." I breathed out. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as he turned me around and unzipped my dress. He yanked the dress off of me in one quick motion, leaving me in only my sexy lingerie.

"You wore this for me?" He asked with a smirky as his eyes roamed over me.

"Yes, this is all for you." I bit my lower lip and Jimin buried his head into my chest. 

I slung my head back as he clutched at my breast out releasing them from the lacy bra. He hungrily licked his lips as he stared at my heaving bosoms. My hardened nipples perked up as he took one in his mouth twirling his tongue around the firm nub, and rubbed the other with his finger. I gasped as he sent waves of pleasures down to my core. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, enjoying the silkiness and softness.

"I need you on the bed now." Jimin picked me up and carried me to the bedroom as our eyes bored into each other. He kissed me as he walked and I felt so light, as he effortlessly carried me into the room and laid me down gently on the bed. He stood in front of the foot of the bed and pulled his pants down. I eyed his perfect Godly body and his engorged bulge, begging to be released from those tight briefs. My lust for him had overtaken me and I couldn't resist him any longer.

He grinned mischievously as he noticed the lustful look in my eyes. "Baby I'm gonna make you feel so good." 

I nodded my head waiting for him to take me, "Yes please." I begged.

He hovered over me and separated my thighs, tugging on my lacy panties. I looked away shyly as he seemed to take me all in with his dark lustful eyes. I was fully naked in front of him and suddenly felt self conscious. 

"Don't be shy, you're gorgeous." His soft lips kissed my inner thighs, as he trailed the kisses up towards my soaking core. 

Finally, his succulent mouth was so close near my center, his hot breath made my whole body tense.

"Are you ready?" He teased seductively.

"Yes!" I replied. quickly getting frustrated with his teasing.

His tongue flattened against my feminine folds, flicking slowly up towards the top and back down. The delicious sensations felt like electricity through my lower regions, I moistened more with arousal.

"You taste so sweet." He continued to lick in a circular motion over my swollen bud, causing me to ball the sheets in my hands and arch my back. He suckled on it, sending me into a quick orgasm, almost screaming from the intense pleasure. He stopped and grinned at me proudly, his lips dripping with my wetness. 

This man knows what he's doing! 

"Now you're ready for me." Jimin said, his gaze heated. He spread my legs apart again and settled in front of me, looking down at me longingly. He caressed my cheek and I kissed his hand lovingly.

Jimin's erection was pressed against my opening, as he slowly entered my wet channel. It has been so long since I last had sex, it hurt a bit as he entered. My walls slowly adjusted to his length and I gasped from how good he felt inside me. Once fully inserted, he leaned towards me kissing me intensely. He thrusted into me slowly at first, until he settled into a fast rhythm. Every thrust turned me into a moaning mess, as I tightly held onto his back. I dug my nails down his back, enjoying every motion, as we climbed higher and higher into our ecstasy. I felt his climax getting closer as he movements became more erratic and my second one was coming too. He moved his hips faster, letting our bodies slap into each other loudly, as we both reached our orgasm together. I felt as if I was floating into a pleasurable dream and he lost all his energy resting on top of me heavily panting, unable to move.

•••

I woke up wrapped up in Jimin's warm embrace. His soft hair covering his eyes as he peacefully slept, breathing softly. I nuzzled into him, taking in his alluring manly scent. His eyes slowly fluttered open with a small grin growing on his face.

Jimin grabbed me in closer as he wrapped his muscular arms around me. He kissed my forehead and gazed into my eyes, making butterflies flutter in my belly. 

I must be in love. 

I thought I had been in love before with Yoongi, but this feeling right now, can't compare to what I had in the past. Yoongi and I grew used to each other, we didn't know anything else. 

Now as I laid in Jimin's arms all I could think about was him. How incredibly good he smelled , how handsome he looked, and how his voice drives me wild. 

I'm hopelessly in love with Jimin.

"Last night was incredible!" Jimin whispered in my ear and my face flushed a bright red as I recalled everything from last night. He cupped my chin and softly planted a kiss on my lips before he pulled in me for a second round of amazing sex.

•••

We finally left the beach house, after making love several more times. My legs felt weak as I walked wobbly to the car.

"You need some help there?" Jimin asked, knowing he was the reason I could barely walk.

"No you've done enough!" I joked 

"I don't know, I think I could do some more right now." Jimin winked.

"I don't think my body can handle anymore." I said feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

Jimin wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer as he stared at my lips and pulled me in for another kiss, making me forget everything, as he started fondling my breast over my dress.

"No Jimin, I'm tired..." I breathed, as he kissed down my neck.

"I can't get enough of you! Please let's have another go?" Jimin said eagerly.

I considered his proposal, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him too.

"Ok fine, but this is the last time ok?" I said as he dragged me back into the beach house for another round. At this rate we'll never get home, and I'm actually ok with that.

Finally we got on the road, and I couldn't help but smile the whole time as we drove back to our home. Jimin kept stealing glances at me as he drove and held onto my hand, kissing it. I smiled back at him and felt butterflies in my belly again. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I barely slept and took a lovely nap on the way home. I was awakened by the car's sudden abrupt stop. 

"We're home. Soo Ah!" Jimin announced loudly and I groggily got out of the car and followed him inside.

"Soo Ah, you look radiant!" Yeri chirped, excited to see me as we entered the mansion. 

"Yeri!" I ran and hugged her, feeling relieved to see her cute kind face again.

"You seem different... like your glowing!" 

"Thank you Yeri, I'm just so happy." I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I'm so glad! You seemed so unhappy when you first came here, and now you can't stop smiling. Come the new chef is waiting to meet you!" 

Jimin and I went to the dining room and there was a new older lady waiting for us at the dining table.

"Hello Mrs. Park, I'm your new chef, Lee Young Ae." The lady bowed to us and smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you!" I shook her slim worn hands.

"It's a pleasure madam. I've been a chef for over 30 years and can make any dish."

"Oh wow! You can make sweets?" 

"Yes of course, those are my favorite to make!"

"Oh good!" My eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Yes my love, I'm allowing her to cook you anything your heart desires." Jimin said.

I gave Jimin a small smile and sat down to eat the delicious meal in front of me. Jimin and I gazed lovingly at each other from across the table. Yeri noticed and started giggling. 

"What's funny?" Jimin asked her.

"Nothing, but you two are just so cute!"

We all laughed at her comment, and grinned knowingly at each other. 

I ate my first non healthy meal with Jimin and it really hit the spot. "That was amazing! The new chef is wonderful!"

Jimin nodded in agreement as he finished off his last bite.

We finished our meal and I went back up to my room to unpack. I wondered if I should I move my things into Jimin's room? Now that we had made things official with the consummation, it seemed to be the right step...

"Soo Ah." Jimin tapped on my door, while shuffling his feet.

"Come in." 

"Uh I'm sorry I have to go to work, something urgent came up."

"Oh..." I said feeling dismayed he had to go so soon. 

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." 

"It's ok, bye Jimin."

"Bye" he leaned in, kissing me and hugged me while breathing in deeply. He walked away looking like he didn't want to go.


	18. Betrayal

After a few weeks of getting into a routine, I became really happy with my marriage to Jimin. He had proved to be a better husband, he was caring and considerate. He still worked a lot and I'd hardly see him, but he would leave one day just for me and that day couldn't be long enough. We had crazy amazing sex and sometimes we would literally spend the entire day in bed enjoying each other's company and making love. 

The new chef was amazing and made me everything I wanted to eat. Yeri and I had gotten closer and she would spend the day hanging out with me when I was bored. We became very close friends. 

My mother was much better and no longer sick, they even let her go home when her treatment ended. Everything seemed to be going so perfect. 

•••

Taehyung: hey bro let's go for drinks tonight. I haven't seen you in so long!

Jimin: I was going to go straight home after work...

Taehyung: Really man? I'm your best friend! It's only for a little.

Jimin: I don't think Soo Ah will be happy about that. She's been upset I haven't been home lately.

Taehyung: You really changed!

Jimin: That's what happens when you get married.

Taehyung: I never would have thought you of all people would change. That's cool bro I'll just drink alone like some pathetic loser.

Jimin: Go with Seulgi!

Taehyung: she has plans! She's meeting up with some friend from high school. 

Jimin: Fine I'll come out but I can't stay late like I used to.

Taehyung: Ok great see you at our usual spot!

Jimin: Ok see ya! 

•••

3 am and Jimin wasn't home. I stared at the clock, he has never come home this late! I finally dozed off to sleep on the couch, waiting for him and I was suddenly awakened by the front door opening. I turned my head towards the door expecting to see Jimin. Instead it was Taehyung struggling to come in as he carried Jimin by the shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked confused at the state Jimin was in.

"He had too much to drink. He's fine though, I'll put him to bed." Taehyung and I carried an unconscious Jimin up the stairs and laid him in bed. I looked over Jimin and tucked him in while caressing his soft hair. Taehyung watched me then waited outside the door. 

"Thanks for bringing him in, but why is he like this?" 

"Oh I need to talk to you about that." Taehyung said with a serious expression. 

"Ok let's sit and talk. Do you want some coffee?" I asked after making sure Jimin was comfortable in bed.

"Sure."

I brought the coffee out and we sat down on the couch. Taehyung took a sip and wrung his fingers as if he was nervous to tell me something. I was getting nervous waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Soo Ah... I want you to know something about Jimin." Taehyung said, looking concerned.

"Yes what about him?"

"He hasn't been completely honest with you..."

"Oh?" 

"Look I think you're a nice girl, and I can tell you've grown feelings for Jimin, but I'm his best friend and I know things about him that no one else knows."

"Ok and?" I just wanted him to hurry up and tell me.

"Has Jimin ever told you about his ex fiancé?"

"His what?" I asked my eyes grew wide in shock.

"Yeah, her name was Jeongyeon." 

"I never heard of her."

"They were high school sweethearts and after they finished school, he proposed to her."

"And what happened? Why did they break up?" I asked eager to know more.

"She cheated on Jimin and left him for another man. He was devastated and swore that he'd never love another woman again, and that women were to be used only for sex."

"Ok and what does that have to do with anything?" I suspected that Taehyung spoke about the woman I saw in Jimin's photo album, I hadn't gotten around to asking Jimin about her.

"Well she's back in town."

"Oh really..."

"And Jimin saw her tonight."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Listen I've seen them messaging each other, and then tonight he saw her while we were out."

I gulped and felt an uneasiness growing in the pit of my stomach. How could Jimin do this to me?

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I think you deserve to know. I guess things didn't go well when they met, and he kept drinking after she left. It must have brought up his old feelings. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen."

"Thank you Taehyung." I said, trying to remain calm in front of him, while feeling my heart shattering. I've been through this already with Yoongi, but this time it felt ten times worse. This time I am married, and I can't easily escape like I did with Yoongi.

"I'll be going to bed now, you can see yourself out?" I asked, my voice strained to sound normal without cracking.

"Oh yeah of course, this place is actually like a second home to me, but Jimin hasn't invited me over since you moved in..."

"Ah ok well, Goodbye Taehyung." I said feeling my eyes burning as tears began to fall. I quickly wiped them away.

"Bye." Taehyung said as he glanced at me once more and left.

I gloomily walked up the stairs to my room and my eyes were streaming from tears I couldn't stop. We hadn't been together long, but I had grown feelings really fast for Jimin. He had given me the feeling that he felt the same way too. Now I hear he's talking to his ex fiancé? After throwing myself into my bed I let myself cry into my pillow, when I heard someone lightly knocking on my door. 

"Yes?" I sniffled.

"Uh... are you ok?" A deep voice asked behind the door. Why hasn't Taehyung left yet? 

"I'm ok, I just want to be alone..."

"Ok... I'm sorry."

I ignored him and continued to cry. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to fall for Jimin. I should have known better. Now I can't annul this marriage, and I'll have to get a divorce. There's no way I could forgive him... but then I thought of my mother. She will be so ashamed of me. 

•••

Taehyung POV

I didn't know Soo Ah would take the news this badly... Seulgi said she was using Jimin for his money, but she actually looked hurt when I told her the news... I heard her muffled crying in her room and I didn't like it. 

I tried comforting her, but she wanted to be left alone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... 

I left Jimin's house and climbed into my car. Before starting the car, I pulled out my phone and called Seulgi.

"Hello Seulgi."

"Taehyung! Did you do it?"

"Yes... but Seulgi I think she actually cares for Jimin."

"What? No she's a liar and a cheater! Remember, I told you I saw her that day meeting up secretly with her lover."

"I know, but she was really hurt when I told her. She started crying and I feel awful!"

"Taehyung I told you, she's acting! Don't believe those crocodile tears! Of course she's going to pretend to be hurt! She's faking this whole thing! We are doing this to help Jimin."

"Ok Seulgi I'll continue with the plans then."

"Good, now do as I say and we'll get rid of her soon."

"Yes Seulgi, I'm going home now I'm tired. Jimin was quite heavy carrying around. He was really upset with what happened tonight. He wouldn't stop drinking until he passed out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I hope all of you are safe and washing your hands! 
> 
> I really like Twice, so please don't be mad about Jeongyeon. I actually really like her too she's so cute!


	19. Chapter 19

Jimin finally woke up from his drunken stupor. I attended to him as he awoke. 

"Ugh Soo Ah..." He grumbled as he managed to sit up and looked at me through squinted eyes. His hair tousled messily, as it stuck up. 

"Jimin are you ok?" I impatiently waited for him to answer as I tapped my foot loudly against the floor. 

"Yes I drank too much last night." Jimin yawned and placed his fingers on his temples, from what appeared to be a headache. He rubbed his head, hoping to relieve the pain while I continued to glare at him. 

"How often will you do this?" I asked no longer able to conceal my rising anger. 

"Do what?" He asked, puzzled, as he stretched his arms out in the air.

"Drink! You come home late almost every night drunk!" 

"No I haven't, I stopped doing that these past weeks... I'm sorry, I was out with friends."

"Oh yes, I'm aware of these 'friends'." I said the last word sarcastically with air quotations.

"Yeah just Taehyung and Seulgi..." Jimin stammered.

"And?" I waited for the response. I already caught him in a lie and I just want to see what he would say.

"And what?" 

"Your ex fiancé!" I spat the words out like venom.

"How do you know about that?" Jimin's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Taehyung told me everything!"

"What is this about?" Jimin asked, playing innocent.

"Jimin did you see her or not? Tell me the truth!"

"Woman, you don't trust me?" Jimin asked, his voice growing louder with contempt. 

"Of course not! Why would I?" 

"Wow really?! I'm so sick of this! I've already turned away women for you! I've proven myself to you over and over and you still don't trust me!"

"No I don't! How can I?"

"Please leave my room." He growled.

"Fine, I will and I'll leave this house too!" I angrily marched out of his room and started to pack my things in my room, as I rummaged hastily through my drawers.

"Soo Ah where are you going?" Jimin asked as he watched me from outside my door. 

"Goodbye Jimin!" I answered as I finished packing and slammed shut the luggage. I didn't have time to grab everything in my fit of rage. I didn’t care, I just wanted to leave this house as soon as possible. I stormed out of my prison and called Yoongi.

"Yoongi!" I felt relieved he answered, despite how early it was. He's never up early.

"Uh yes?" Yoongi answered groggily, as if he just woke up from my call.

"Please come get me..." I pleaded over the phone. "I know I'm asking a lot, but I have no one else to ask for help." 

"Ok I'm on the way." He answered and hung up.

I sent him the text with my address and hoped he would come. My mother would refuse to help, seeing as she's relying on my in laws for her medical treatment and I still don't have any money on me.

Yoongi showed up and waited for me outside of the mansion gates. I was surprised how fast he made it here. I looked up at Jimin's window and saw him standing up there watching me as I left.

He wouldn’t even chase after me! 

I huffed as I got in the car and we drove off.

"Wow Soo Ah what a big house! And those cars over there are so nice too!" Yoongi admired our surroundings, oblivious to my irate state. 

"Can you take me to my mother's house please?" I asked shortly.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" Yoongi suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Really? No Yoongi ... I'm still married." I barely left my husband and he's acting like this... 

"No one will know..." 

"I can't sorry, but thank you for coming to get me."

"Of course! I warned you about that playboy, he seemed all confident you two were happily married when I saw him last time. Telling me that you chose him over me. I let it go because he really did seem to mean it and I thought oh maybe they do love each other..."

"That's enough Yoongi." I interrupted him as I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. 

"Soo Ah! Please don't cry! I'm sorry, I won't talk about him." Yoongi said noticing my tears. 

After a moment of silence, I finally spoke.

"Yoongi why were you with Seulgi the other day?"

"Oh... I uh was on a date with her..." he avoided my glance as he stared straight ahead while driving.

"What? A date?" I sputtered.

"Well, she came up to me one day and asked me out, so of course I said yes, she's gorgeous."

"Wow... " I clicked my tongue in disapproval.

"Nothing happened, we just met for breakfast, when you and your husband showed up. I haven't seen her since that day."

"I know, but still! You're over here pushing me to leave my marriage to go back to you, and you're out dating other women?" 

"Well I couldn't wait for you forever... besides a man has needs..."

"Ugh, you're such a pig." I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest, as I stared out the window.

"Well it's been a while, the last time was with you." 

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. That was well over a year ago that we were last intimate. 

"Yeah I told you, I never cheated on you. I told you the truth, that woman you saw me hugging was my counselor."

I began to reflect on the situation. When I walked into his apartment that time a year ago, I didn't give Yoongi a chance to explain. It doesn't matter now, it's too late.

"Well he we are." Yoongi said as we pulled up to my mother's house.

"Thank you. I'll go now."

"That's it? Can't we just be friends? I really miss you." 

"No I don't think that'd be a good idea." 

"You love him don't you?"

"What?" His words caught me off guard as I contemplated my feelings.

"I could see it in his eyes and I can see it in your eyes now too. The way you two looked at each other, there was a twinkle in your eyes that you never had for me. I hope you work out whatever issues you're going through, because I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you Yoongi, but we shouldn't see each other again after this." I stepped out of Yoongi's car and it hit me that I may never see him again. While sadly it needs to end here, we can't be friends nor see each other ever again. 

One month later 

"Soo Ah please go see him. The lawyers want you to come if you're going to go through with the divorce." My mother tutted and shook her head disapprovingly at me.

"I will, when I'm ready." 

"Don't be ridiculous, just go back to your home and your husband."

"Eomma! I told you he cheated on me!"

"Maybe you should hear his side of the story! You don't even have any evidence that he cheated! Til death do you part, do you not remember that part?"

"Yes I do!"

"Then go back now! You've already shamed me, I can't show my face to his parents while I continue to see their doctor. I worry one day they'll stop my treatments."

"No they won't..."

"You don't know that!"

"Eomma!" I whined even though I know she's right.

"Go back now and try to work it out."

"Fine." I huffed and went to my room to sulk.

"Almost 30 years old and acting like an insolent child." She said shaking her head. I heard her dialing a number on her phone.

"Jimin!" My mother said over the phone.

"Yes Eommani." 

"Come get your wife, she's ready to go back."

"Oh... ok."

The familiar black car showed up outside the house and I went out to meet it. 

"Please daughter, try to make it work. Listen to your husband and be a good wife." My mother pleaded.

"Like you were to father?" I said sarcastically. I recalled the nights they fought over money, while I cried wishing they would stop.

Instantly, my mother slapped my face in anger. I held my hand up to my face feelings the heat from the strike.

"What your father did was try to provide for us. He couldn't bear the shame of not being able to provide for us anymore. I stood by him until he was gone..." her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face.

I realized I was selfish and stupid. I forgot what my mother went through and lost. I lost a father, she lost the love of her life, but I was still angry he thought suicide was the answer.

"He was sick..." my mother admitted, after she stopped crying.

"What?" I never knew he was sick! 

"Your father! He didn't commit suicide because his business failed again. He found out he was sick and didn't want to burden us further with his sickness."

"Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I didn't know! I found out when they did the autopsy. He had stage five cancer. They said he was lucky he even survived that long."

"But he had no symptoms!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"He did, he hid it from us. That's why he slept so often and lost weight. He told us it was from work to not worry us."

"Eomma!" I cried into her embrace, as she patted my hair lovingly.

"Everything happened so fast and then you were engaged. I wanted you to focus on the marriage. If it wasn't for his death, we would have never found Mr and Mrs Parks. They immediately contacted us after they read the obituary." 

The pain I felt in my heart was so overwhelming I couldn't stop crying. We cried together finally until the driver started looking impatient outside.


	20. Truth revealed

"Jimin, your wife has arrived." Taehyung said, glancing out the window.

Soo Ah arrived and walked towards the mansion. She had been crying, her eyes and nose red. Taehyung felt a tightness in his chest. She looked so heartbroken. He realized his mistake and that he must make things right. Seulgi's final plan won't work anyways. Jimin is a new man, he doesn't need a woman like Jeongyeon, when he has Soo Ah. Jeongyeon may have broken Jimin's heart, but her begging Jimin back is not enough for him to take her back. 

"Ok has she given a response yet?" Jimin asked from his desk.

"No she hasn't." Kim Namjoon said. He was a close friend to Jimin and also one of the family lawyers that dealt with all the legal paperwork for the family. 

"What do you think she'll do?" Jimin asked Namjoon.

"I don't know sir, she's your wife." Namjoon looked at Jimin. He could see Jimin had changed since the separation. He lost weight and looked unkempt, unlike his usual stylish and well groomed self. His cheerfulness was gone, as he sat there gloomily, awaiting his wife to make her decision. 

"That woman has been fighting me since she got here, I have no idea what she wants." Jimin said as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"Bro, I don't know what to do." Taehyung said nervously, as he paced the room. 

"What is it?" Jimin noticed his friend's strange behavior. He wanted to ask him why he had told Soo Ah about Jeongyeon. He broke bro code, and he's never done that before. What's troubling his friend? Maybe he's ready to say what's been on his mind this past month.

"Jimin... I've been trying to ruin your marriage." Taehyung finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" Jimin's eyes narrowed at his best friend. 

"I told Soo Ah about your ex fiancé showing up at the bar, that night."

"That's no reason to break us up though." What more could Taehyung be hiding.

"I might have implied you met up with your ex on purpose and that you had been talking to her beforehand."

"Why would you do that?" Jimin asked suddenly feeling betrayed by his best friend. 

"Because Seulgi told me to. She set up the whole thing! She called Jeongyeon to come out that night, they got in contact a while ago after Jeongyeon's divorce. Seulgi gave Jeongyeon your phone number."

"Why would you do what Seulgi wants?"

"Because I agreed with her at first. The whole marriage seemed fake. I know you would have told me about Soo Ah. I was hurt you would lie to me! I'm your best friend! We never had secrets! I know you, and you would never just marry someone that easily. You even said you would never let another woman into your heart, after what Jeongyeon did to you!"

"Fine, yes it's an arranged marriage. I was prohibited to tell anyone, even you or Seulgi." Jimin sighed, feeling defeated.

"So she's not blackmailing you?" The truth hits Taehyung and he realized how it all made sense now. 

"No! She would never do that... not once has she asked me for money since she's been here. She even starved, instead of asking me to buy her food. She was not a gold digger."

"Ok bro I'm sorry. I thought I was helping... but now I see both of you are heartbroken, and it's partially my fault..."

"Well it's too late now. She thinks I cheated on her." Jimin grunts as he turned away from his friend.

"That can't be the only reason she was so quick to leave." Taehyung said knowing how Seulgi has meddling with their marriage from the beginning.

"Well I've been an ass to her...I tried making it up to her the past few weeks, but I guess it wasn't good enough." Jimin's eyes began to brim with tears. He quickly wiped them away, afraid Taehyung would notice.

Taehyung did notice and he also noticed how in the past month, his best friend has become a different person. Taehyung thought breaking the two up would be a good thing and that his friend would be happy, that the woman blackmailing him into marriage was leaving, but instead Jimin had become withdrawn and even more depressed than the time Jeonghyeon left him. 

The guilt of what he had done had begun to eat at him, and he had to admit to his best friend what he had done with Seulgi. 

"Yes, but you need to tell her the truth." Jimin said. "You did this, you fix it."

"You think she'll listen to me?"

"Maybe, but I need her to know what happened. Get Seulgi over here and we'll have a chat with her."

Seulgi who had been waiting triumphantly for the two to sign the divorce papers, waited outside the office and was surprised to be asked to come in the office. The look on Jimin's face said it all. She knew he was furious and she didn't think he would easily forgive her this time...

Soo Ah POV

Going into that house again left me feeling a mix of emotions all over again. Jimin wanted a final answer from me and I was ready to give it. As I entered the doors, I was met by Taehyung. 

"Soo Ah, have a seat we are working on something in light of some new information. I'll come out and talk to you in a minute. Sit out here for a moment please."

"Ok Taehyung." I waited out in the parlor.

After a while, two people come out of Jimin's office and walked up to me, Taehyung and Seulgi.

"Hello." I said nervously.

"Hi ..." Taehyung said trying to force a smile. He looked extremely nervous as he faced me.

Seulgi glared at me and flipped her hair. 

"Why are you two here?" I finally asked.

"Well we heard you were coming to talk to Jimin's lawyer today." Seulgi answered.

"Yes, but this is none of your business."

"Well it is a bit ..." Taehyung said with guilt written all over his face. "We both have something we have to admit to you."

"Oh really?"

"Uh yes Seulgi go ahead and explain." Taehyung urged her to speak since it was all her doing.

"Ugh, I'm only doing this because Jimin finally told me the truth, but I still don't trust you." She crossed her arms in disapproval of my presence.

"The truth?" I asked.

"That your marriage was arranged! We thought you blackmailed him to marry him. Why else would Jimin marry someone like you." She said with disgust.

"Spit it out then." I said growing impatient with her.

"Alright fine. First of all I wanted to uh... um... I-I'm"

"Say it!" Taehyung growled, frightening Seulgi and I.

"I'm sorry, there I said it." she spoke like the words were the most difficult thing for her mutter. "You've won, I'll yield and I promise not to meddle in your life again."

"Yes and I helped her too..." Taehyung admitted, looking dismayed.

"I'm the one that's been following you around... I saw you with that guy Yoongi and I took a picture of you two hugging and gave it to Seulgi."

"I told him to follow you if you went out and to tell me what you did. I was quite happy to see my suspicions were correct when you met up with your ex boyfriend." Seulgi admitted.

"I had my reasons and that was an innocent outing." I said in my defense.

"Really, do you?" She eyed me suspiciously as she showed me the picture of Yoongi and me hugging.

"That's just a hug!" I argued.

"Yeah maybe or we can tell the judge you were meeting up with your lover, this is evidence enough!" Seulgi said an evil grin growing on her lips.

"Stop Seulgi! I told you we are here to clear the air!" Taehyung scolded Seulgi, making her huff in anger.

"Oh whatever, figured you'd turn on me. I should have done this all alone." She crossed her arms and turned away from Taehyung.

"Anyway, Seulgi and I won't continue spying on you anymore, nor meddle in your marital affairs.I may not have mentioned the whole truth either... when Jimin met with his ex fiancé, it was because I made him go and Seulgi brought his ex fiancé Jeongyeon along. She gave Jeoghyeon his number too, hoping they'd get back together." Taehyung explained.

"I was hoping If I can't have him, at least he'd be with someone other than you." Seulgi said. 

I don't know why she hates me so much. I've never done anything to her. I glared at her in disbelief. She's definitely crazy and delusional.

"If he had told us the truth from the beginning, we wouldn't have been suspicious." Taehyung said.

"I'm still suspicious, but I promised Jimin I won't bother you anymore." Seulgi said.

"Well the lawyers and Jimin are waiting for you in his office." Taehyung gestured to the doors behind him.

Jimin asked me to meet him at his home to prevent the public from speculating anything.  
People talk and you can't guarantee that no one will spread the news of our meeting with lawyers.

After hearing what Jimin's friends said, I felt like I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I wanted to hear it from Jimin and I would decide whether I would stay married or not.

I stepped into the office and found a smartly dressed blonde gentleman sitting on the couch in front of Jimin's desk. He was wearing glasses and when I walked in, he smiled at me revealing his dimpled cheeks. 

Jimin was seated at his desk and heard me enter. When he turned around I felt my heart racing again. I thought I would still be mad, but instead my heart yearned for him.

Why does this man still make me feel this way?!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I’m late to post! I hope you enjoy!

"Soo Ah please have a seat. This is my lawyer Mr. Kim, he is ready to negotiate the terms of divorce." Jimin said, glancing at the blonde man sitting on the couch. "Did you bring a lawyer to discuss these terms?"

"No... I did not." I replied, suddenly feeling inadequate. I couldn't afford one anyways. 

"Oh I see." Jimin sighed, as if he was relieved. 

"Jimin I want to talk just us two, no lawyers present." I looked at Namjoon, who was pulling out his briefcase with the papers for us to sign. 

"Well, shall I send my lawyer away then?" Jimin asked looking hopeful. 

"Yes, please do" 

"Ok you heard her Namjoon."

"Yes sir." the lawyer stood up carrying his black suitcase as he nodded to us on his way out. After he closed the door behind him I turned to Jimin. I noticed his unkempt hair and that he looked like he had lost weight. Did I cause him to look this way? I felt ashamed for how I behaved and wanted to make things right. 

"Jimin, I'm sorry... I spoke with your friends and I realized I may have jumped to conclusions! I heard what they had to say, but I want the truth from you. You never denied nor admitted to cheating, you only got mad at me for not trusting you!" 

"Ok what do you want to know then?" Jimin ran his fingers through his soft locks. His hair still look healthy and soft despite how untamed it looked. 

"Taehyung said you saw your ex fiancé Jeongyeon, but then he told me Seulgi and him set up the whole thing." 

"Yes, I hadn't planned to go out that night. I wanted to go home to you, but Taehyung begged me to come out, saying I haven't gone out with him since the wedding. We met up and had a few drinks. A few drinks in, Seulgi came to join us and she brought my ex fiancé along with her."

"Are they friends?" 

"Yes they were friends in high school, but Seulgi stopped talking to her a while ago."

"Why did you two break up?"

"After we finished school, I wanted to marry Jeongyeon. I proposed to her, she said yes. Then I went out one night with Taehyung and we found her with another man at the same restaurant. That man was the new CEO of my rival company. I couldn't believe she was kissing him!"

"What?" I couldn't believe she would cheat on Jimin! 

"Yes Mark Tuan the CEO of Tuan enterprises. She always said she had to marry a CEO.  
I found out that was the only reason she dated me, because she knew I'd eventually take over my family business. I explained to her after the engagement that it would take me awhile to be CEO, because I had to earn it from the board. I don't think she liked that it wasn't for certain I'd get the position."

"Wow so she was using you..."

"Yeah she was... and when I saw them together like that, I broke off the engagement to her and cut her out of my life. I heard she married Mark soon afterwards."

"And so why would Seulgi and Taehyung bring such an awful person back into your life?"

"I don't know, I think they prefer I'd be with her than you..."

"Huh? She's married, how would that work?" 

"She's divorced now, Mark left her for a younger woman."

"Ooh...so what happened that night then?"

Flashback

"Jimin remember Jeongyeon?" Seulgi approached the two men with a beautiful tall woman.

"Ah yes, how could I forget, nice to see you again." Jimin said feeling his heart race. 

"Nice to see you too handsome." She ran her finger along Jimin's arm seductively.

Jimin began to sweat, as she sat so close to him, grinning at him with that cute smile she still had.

"Why have you been texting me Jeongyeon?" Jimin looked down at his phone. She had texted him, telling him she missed him and wanted to see him. His only response in text was, 'what do you want?'

"Why not? I missed you sweetie." She had ordered a strong drink and drank it in one gulp. 

"When did you start drinking like that?" Jimin was surprised, she used to be an innocent girl that turned her nose up at the strong taste of alcohol.

"Oh drinking is what kept me sane in my marriage." She joked, yet her eyes looked anguished with a sad story hidden behind them.

Her smile once radiant, now looked forced. What did Mark do to you? Jimin wondered to himself as he examined her closely. She was still beautiful, but looked like a shell of herself.

"I'm married now, we can't keep in touch anymore." Jimin said while taking another swig of his drink. 

"I don't care, leave her." 

"What makes you think I'd do that?" 

"You said you'd only love me remember?"

"That was before you cheated on me."

"But I never loved Mark like I loved you."

"That's your problem."

"No my parents told me to marry a CEO! I told them you'd be one, but they wanted me to marry someone who was already CEO, so we could merge our companies! I didn't have a choice!" She spat her demeanor instantly changing and catching Jimin off guard.

"Your parents never cared for me. My parents were new money and they didn't like that!" 

"Well they have no say now. I can do what I want. And I want you." When she said that, it made Jimin smile. He felt elated to see her so desperate for him. It was bitter sweet to see her like this now. Karma had done its work.

"Sure, let's go to the hotel then?" Jimin suggested as he finished his drink.

"Actually, my hotel room is already booked upstairs." she said pointing up. The rooms were directly above the bar. 

"Come on then." Jimin grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her towards the elevator.

"Oh my Jimin, when did you get so bad! You were such a sweet innocent boy when I had you." Jeongyeon grinned like she had won. She'd finally get the man she made the mistake of losing years ago. 

"Well you killed that Jimin, so this is me now."

Seulgi and Taehyung watched the two with interest as they walked away. Their plan seemed to be working. 

"See! Now we can get rid of Soo Ah, make sure you take pictures of those two!" Seulgi said delighted.

"But why? Jeongyeon is horrible for him! She cheated on him!" Taehyung whined as he prepared his camera.

"She only did it because her parents forced her to marry someone with a CEO title."

"But still, I thought Jeongyeon loved him."

"She did and still does. Now she can have him, after we get rid of that bitch."

Taehyung felt a knot in his stomach, like something bad was going to happen. He ignored it and watched as the two rode up the elevator to Jeongyeon's room. He would soon follow up to take pictures of them together.

Jeongyeon leaned in closer to Jimin as the elevator went up to her room. She was hoping he would kiss her or something. Jimin was surprisingly keeping his hands to himself, something he could never do when they dated. They only touched when he held her wrist towards the elevator.

This worried her... he had changed a lot! The door opened and the two walked towards her room. As she opened the door and waited for Jimin to come in, he stood there unmoving, staring at her.

"Are you coming in?" She suddenly felt nervous with how quiet he had been.

"You know the whole time I was coming up here, I couldn't get her out of my mind..."

"Who?" Jeongyeon asked, but she already knew. Jimin was in love, and it wasn't with her.

"My wife."

"But you don't love her." She coaxed, hoping to change his mind. Even if they didn't sleep together, she needed a kiss caught on camera. She didn't want to hurt Jimin, but she was willing to do this to get him back. She knew eventually he would realize his mistake and come back to her.

"How do you know that?" Jimin asked titling his head.

"Why would you follow me here or respond to my texts if you didn't? You still have feelings for me." She tried to convince him again, hoping he would finally come into her room.

"I do, but they're not the feelings you think they are." Jimin might be drunk, but he knew what he felt.

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah so Jeongyeon, I just realized that I don't want you back. All those years, I loved you and I would have taken you back only a few months ago. But I'm married and I can't do this..."

"So that's it?" Jeongyeon couldn't believe he was actually turning her down! 

"Yeah, so bye Jeongyeon, and don't ever contact me again!" Jimin walked away leaving Jeongyeon alone as she watched him leave. He quickly came back downstairs to the bar, where he continued to drink until he nearly passed out. 

End of flashback. 

"I'm glad I saw her again. I couldn't believe I allowed a woman like her to make me into the playboy I once was. I only saw a manipulative woman, desperate for my attention. I almost went with her too, just to make her think I'd take her back. Just fuck her and then ghost her. I wanted revenge, to make her feel the way I felt those years ago." Jimin stared off into the distance.

"What?" I asked shocked. Was he really planning on sleeping with her? 

"Well I was drunk, but of course your face popped up in my mind, and I realized something."

"And what was that?" I asked intrigued.

"I love you." His eyes bored into me as he said those words for the first time.

My body froze and I couldn't speak as he continued to stare deeply into my eyes, awaiting my response. My heart hammered loudly in my chest and I felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. How could those simple words do this to me? 

"Well it's ok if you don't feel the same way." He chuckled nervously, when I didn't respond right away.

"No Jimin... I uhh, I love you too." I stammered, but it's true, I've loved him for a while. 

The frown on his face quickly turned into a wide smile and I felt myself smiling back.

"Yes Jimin, I love you too. I'm sorry I ran off without hearing your side of the story. I've been cheated on before and I have trust issues. It doesn't help that everyone knows you're a Playboy. I was stupid and I messed up!" I admitted.

Before I knew it Jimin stood up and had somehow moved across the room in front of me within a flash. 

I looked up at his handsome face and stood up to feel his body pressed against mine as he took me into his arms. We embraced long as he sniffled into my hair. Was he crying? My heart warmed to see these emotions in him. 

"Please don't ever leave me again I was so lost without you! I couldn't eat or sleep. At work they sent me home because I couldn't even focus. I need you!" Jimin said cupping my chin in his soft tender hands.

The past month has been rough for me too. It was worse than when Yoongi cheated on me. Yoongi may have been my first love, but the love we had couldn't compare to what I have with Jimin. 

This is real. 

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again and I'll trust you from now on." 

"Thank you baby." He stared at my lips and I closed my eyes and I initiated the kiss first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! All I have to say is I love twice and Jeongyeon so please don’t be mad how I wrote her. Also please be safe out there! 💜


	22. The final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a warning there will be a lot of smut in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

We kissed like it was our first kiss, slowly then deeply. Jimin’s tongue entered my mouth as it nudged against my tongue. I sucked on his lower lip and then on his tongue as I enjoyed his sweet flavor. He moaned a bit, enjoying it and he tilted my head to get into the kiss deeper. His hand cupped my breast as he softly twisted my hardened nipple between his fingers. 

Our hands quickly unbuttoned each other's clothes as we became desperate for one another. As the last articles of clothes were taken off, I realized there's people waiting for us outside the door.

"Jimin, wait what about the people out there?" I asked, as he continued to kiss down my neck.

"Who cares!" He breathed, setting me down on his desk, after he pushed everything off. He spread my legs wide for him to stand between them. Not caring either, I wrapped my legs around his muscular body, feeling his hardened member pushing against my entrance. I pulled him in closer, wanting him to enter me so badly. He could feel how aroused I was and knew I was ready for him.

"It'll be a quickie, they won't even know." His plump lips covered mine as he finally entered me, sending ecstasy through me. My moans were muffled by his mouth. 

The pleasure intensified as he continued to thrust into me. His hands palmed my breasts, quickening my climax to come faster. Our bodies slapped into each other faster as we both began to reach our high together. I almost screamed from the intense pleasure, but he placed his hand over my mouth to silence me. 

"Shh they'll hear us." Jimin whispered with a mischievous grin. He was loving this, quietly making love while we could be caught any moment. It was thrilling and I liked it more than I thought I would.

We finally released from one another, both exhausted from the experience. We quickly fumbled around trying to find our clothes and I couldn't help but giggle at the predicament we had put ourselves in. Jimin giggled too, as he handed me some tissues to clean up and I tried to straighten my hair and clothes. 

As I was looking in the mirror, Jimin glanced at me and smirked. I turned to him and he was already picking me up, kissing me again. 

"God I love you." He confessed after finally pulling away from the heated kiss.

"I love you too." I said making his eyes grow softer, as he gazed into my eyes.

We kissed again, Jimin's lips now swollen from me kissing him so hard.

"Ahem Mr. Park?" Namjoon called from outside the door.

"Oh shit, yes come in." Jimin and I separated and tried to look innocent.

The tall man walked in eyeing us both suspiciously and took notice of my untamed hair and Jimin's unzipped pants.

"Well then, I guess I won't be needed then?" He asked with a knowing expression on his face.

"Ah no, but thank you for coming." Jimin sheepishly smiled.

"Of course, I guess I'll see myself out then?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and please tell everyone else they may leave on your way out?"

"Of course, Mr. Park." Namjoon turned around and walked out, clearly knowing what just happened. My face was scarlet and I prayed he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Don't worry about him, he's seen worse." Jimin assured, reading my panicked expression.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing, come here." Jimin grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards his room. 

"You don't know how bad I've wanted you since you were gone." 

"I wanted you too." I said between breaths as he kissed me while going to the bedroom.

We entered the room, Jimin pushed me on the bed and I lost my breath as I laid there watching him standing in front of me. 

"Ready for round two?" He slowly unbuttoned his shirt again and pulled down his pants seductively.

"Oh you can keep going?" I asked, enjoying the provocative show he was giving me.

"With you, yes!" 

"Ok, let's go then!" I said with a wink.

Jimin was naked again and already on top of me. His kisses were slower now and more heated. He took his time as though he wanted to cherish each moment with me. I gazed up at his handsome face and he stared down at me lovingly. He caressed my cheek and lightly kissed my forehead, then my neck where he suckled my neck, sending wonderful sensations down my spine. Despite how slow we were going this was more sensual and I loved every second of it. 

His mouth finally reached lower and lower as I squirmed with excitement. Grinning, he looked up at me as his hands massaged my nipples after pulling my bra off. He knew how bad I wanted him and he was enjoying it. He tugged on my pants pulling them down, as well as my panties. He finally opened my legs as my aching core yearned for him. He licked his lips and slid his hard member slowly inside my wet channel. 

I gasped loudly in pleasure as I felt him fill me up. His rhythm was slow like how he'd been with everything else. We rocked back and forth pleasure coursing through us. 

"Turn around." Jimin commanded as he pulled out of me suddenly. 

I did as he said and he lifted my rear up for easier access as I leaned forward. He grabbed onto my hips tightly with his warm hands as he gripped me to enter. 

He entered in slow and then started pounding faster, and I could barely contain myself as I was filled with ecstasy. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling it back by the roots as he grinded against me harder. I could feel his need to come getting closer and I clenched in expectation. He grabbed onto my breasts firmly, as he finally released into me with my orgasm quickly following. He grunted softly as he finished and we both leaned forward with him still on top and inside me. We laid there for a moment as we heavily panted trying to catch our breath. 

Jimin finally removed himself from me and laid down on his back. He turned to me his eyes glazed over drunk from his climax and gently moved a strand of hair from my face. He lightly kissed my lips and we both grinned at each other. 

•••

I woke up in the morning and went to get a glass of water. I was hungry and needed food ASAP! The chef was busily making breakfast and I ran in to grab something easy to eat. I got some toast and butter to eat while I awaited the rest of breakfast to be done. Jimin hadn't come down yet from bed. Last night I lost count how many times we made love, but we didn't leave that bedroom for dinner. I couldn't ignore the pangs of hunger any longer. I took a bite of the crunchy browned toast and drank it down with a glass of water. Finally, Jimin came down rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Good morning yeobo!" I called out to him, my mouth full with another bite of toast.

He paused at the term I used for him, but grinned widely at me and joined me at the table after kissing me on the cheek. 

"Good morning jagiya!" 

I giggled, he's never called me that before either and it was quite cute coming out of his mouth.

The chef greeted us smiling warmly and winked at us as she placed our breakfast in front of us. I began to eat the eggs she made which I normally loved... but for some reason the taste was off. I got up suddenly feeling waves of nausea. It got worse with each passing moment.

"Are you ok?" Jimin prodded, noticing the distressing look on my face.

"I'm... no!" I ran to the bathroom and bent down in front of the toilet and immediately threw up. I threw up again emptying anything and everything from my stomach. As sweat dripped down my cheeks I wiped my mouth and felt exhausted.

That's weird... I know the food was fresh. The new chef's food never made me sick! 

"Soo Ah! What's wrong?" Jimin asked outside the door. His voice sounded urgent and worried.

"Oh... nothing I just don't feel well." I mumbled, as I attempted to stand up I felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"Do you need anything?" 

"No I'm fine now thank you." I glanced at myself in the mirror. My face had been getting paler lately. I don't get queasy easily so I was confused why I felt so sick. The nausea hadn't subsided yet, I looked at my phone to check the time, and noticed the date.

Wait! It's been 6 weeks since I had my period... I can't no ... could I be? 

The thought hit me and I got up scratching my head nervously. There's only one way to know.

"I'm going to get some nausea medicine, I'll be back!" I called out as I headed towards the door.

"Wait! I can get it for you stay home and rest!"

"No it's ok, I'd rather go so I don't just lay in bed waiting."

"But I will come!"

"No! Um it's ok stay and eat! I'll be back fast don't worry!" I insisted.

I grabbed the keys and drove to the local store. I grabbed what I needed and quickly headed back home. I rushed to the bathroom and did what I needed to do. I paced the room, staring at the time on my phone. 

"Jimin!" 

"Yes?" Jimin replied from the hallway as he came closer to the bathroom.

"Please come here!" I suddenly felt like fainting.

Jimin entered the bathroom, I was staring at the counter, my eyes darted from Jimin to the counter.

Jimin stepped in and squinted his eyes at me. 

I pointed at the bathroom counter and covered my face. 

"Wait... is this ? Are you pregnant?" Jimin's voice almost wavered as he inspected the pregnancy test.

I nodded my head and waited for his reaction.  
He rushed towards me and held me in his arms as he looked down at me, smiling so brightly. He couldn't look any happier and it made my heart melt. I had tears in my eyes that wouldn't stop falling. 

"Why are you crying?" Jimin wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm just so happy Jimin!" I said feeling the tears streaming down my face. 

"Me too!" He jumped up and down and shouted out, "I'm going to be a father!"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Maybe I should have given some kind of warning this story was ending. I’m sorry 😐 I will add an epilogue and then this story is done. If you guys have any questions or have anything you’d like to say I’ll try to answer it in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking around this long! Hope you are all safe and I purple you!


	23. Epilogue

One year later:

"Jagiya, Soo Young needs you." Jimin handed me our daughter and a bottle as he climbed back into the warm bed. 

We named our baby girl, Park Soo Young, she's a few months old now and still needs a bottle through the night. She finished the bottle, drinking hungrily and I laid her back in her pink and white crib. I stared at her for a moment as she slowly drifted off to sleep, admiring the beautiful baby Jimin and I created. 

"Yeobo, it's your turn next time." I said to Jimin as I got back in bed.

"Mhm." he mumbled in his sleep. I smiled at him and turned towards him to spoon with him from the back. He breathed deeply and we both fell asleep heavily.

"Hurry Soo Ah, it's time to go the party !" Yeri said helping me get dressed.

"Ok I'm coming!" I finished up getting ready and got the baby dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. She is the cutest baby I've ever seen and I'm not just saying that because she's mine. I could stare at her for hours and so can Jimin. Sometimes he just sits in the rocking chair, watching her sleep when he gets home from work. 

***

We entered the ballroom, filled with Jimin's work colleagues and the executive board members. Family and friends were also there, and I spotted my mother sitting with my in laws. I waved at them and they all greeted me as I came by. I joined them at their table towing baby Soo Young with me.

"Give me my beautiful grandbaby!" my mother and mother-in-law both reached out for her. I handed Soo Young over to my father in law who smiled brightly as he grabbed her and began cooing and kissing her.

I sat down relieved to get a small break from the baby and watched as the grandparents fought over who would get to hold the precious baby next. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're here to announce and congratulate the newest member of the executive board, our own Park Jimin as the new CEO. He has proven himself to us as the hardest working member of staff, and somehow still has time for his beautiful family." The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

The crowd turned to me as they all clapped loudly. 

"And now here he is your new CEO, Park Jimin!" 

The room roared with approval and excitement. I whistled the loudest while clapping enthusiastically. Jimin stood up and took the mic, looking confident and handsome in his pin striped suit that fit him perfectly.

"Hello and thank you everyone! I'm so happy to be appointed this role and I promise I will do my best as your new CEO. I just wanted to thank my beautiful wife, who was there for me when I worked all that overtime and we had a newborn baby. I know I wouldn't have made it this far without her." He beamed at me while he spoke, for a moment it felt like it was only the two of us in the room. 

I felt my eyes begin to water and I dabbed at them as I tried not to cry. The crowd cooed and smiled approvingly at us. They announced more promotions and went over new plans for the future of the company. Jimin finally joined us and excitedly took his daughter from his parents as he sat down next to me.

"There's my baby girl" he lightly kissed her forehead as he smiled brightly at her. She gurgled and actually smiled back, warming our hearts. I beamed at the two loves of my life. They fill my heart with so much happiness, I never knew I could have. 

"Hey you guys!" Taehyung said, sitting down next to us. 

"She's so beautiful!" He admired our baby as he made silly faces at her.

"Yes she is." Jimin said admiringly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" 

"Thank you Taehyung." I said.

"Can I hold her Jiminie?" Taehyung asked reaching out to the baby.

Jimin handed her over to Taehyung. Taehyung held her, making me nervous as he wasn't holding her properly.

"Please hold her neck." I warned as I watched her head bob slightly without proper support.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Taehyung adjusted his arms to cradle her properly.

"I think it's time I settle down and do this too." He said as he blew raspberries into the babies tummy.

"Oh yeah? You finally gonna tell Irene she's the one?" Jimin asked amused.

"Oh maybe..." Taehyung paused to think. 

"Come on you're in love with her, we all know that." I said knowing how he really felt. 

"Yes that's true bro. I've never seen you talk about a girl the way you talk about her." Jimin teased.

"Yes, I think she might be the one." Taehyung admitted.

"Good! You're 30 now you need to settle down." Jimin added as if he and Taehyung weren't busy being playboys only a year ago. 

"I guess so, it's not like I'm getting any younger. You guys make it look so good." 

Jimin and I glanced at each other thinking of the nights we still argue. No marriage is perfect, we have our ups and downs, but in the end we work through it.

"How's Seulgi?" I asked, curious how she's doing now that Jimin won't talk to her anymore. Taehyung is the only one she's kept in touch with. 

"She's fine, apparently she's been dating that big producer that came out with that new song by the singer, Jeon Jungkook."

"Min Yoongi? " I asked as Jimin and I made eye contact.

"Yeah him! They're dating and getting pretty serious."

"Oh... good for them..." I could barely say without contempt.

Jimin searched my face for a reaction.

"What?" I mouthed to him trying not to make a scene.

"Well at least she's happy." Jimin said dryly.

"Hm whatever." I said shortly. Maybe Yoongi will straighten her out, he doesn't like spoiled brats.

"Did you hear the news?" Taehyung asked with a grin. 

"What news?" I asked, curiously.

"Jeongyeon got married again."

Now I could sense Jimin tensing up at the mention of her name. I glared at Taehyung and if he wasn't holding my baby, I would have knocked him on the head.

"Yeah I heard." Jimin said, avoiding eye contact.

"To who?" I asked.

"Oh some old tycoon twice her age. He's filthy rich, but she's obviously just in it for the money."

"Some people don't change." I said in disgust.

"That's true, like you." Jimin joked.

"Me?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah you're still stubborn!" Jimin teased.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

I huffed and crossed my arms.

Jimin leaned in close. "But it's ok, because the makeup sex is so worth pissing you off." He whispered with a sly smirk.

I grabbed his thigh and squeezed it as he looked down at my hands surprised.

"Oh, in front of everyone?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, but you're gonna get it later!" I warned.

"Ahem, you guys are still sickenly lovey dovey! I'm feeling like a third wheel again!"

"Oh sorry Taehyung." I said and took my hand off Jimin's thigh. 

Who would have thought I would be this happy married to a Playboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s over! Did you like the ending? Please leave some feedback! I’m willing to hear what I can do to improve! Love u guys! Take care and be safe! 💜💜


End file.
